Your Everything
by TJmeetsTJ
Summary: Now Complete! Matt finally pops the question. Chapter 22 Posted..Chapter Rated M
1. The Proposal

_A/N: We had so much fun creating this story, we went all out. We actually searched for Emliy's wedding gown and where Matt proposed..Also where they will get married. So we've decided to put the links under our profile so you can view them as well. I mean who doesn't want to see Emily's gown? Or where Matt proposed...Or the engagement and wedding rings? We will update it as we go along also!! So keep checking back for more links!_

_Also we created a new Standoff site...go check it out! Especially check out the forums..pictures, fanart, games, etc... check our profile for link_

_---------------------------------------------_

_Emily climbed out of the limousine and walked up the pathway to the Beverly Hills Hotel. Matt had called Emily earlier that day and told her they were going out tonight and to dress nice. She chose a simple yet elegant black dress. Emily was not expecting a limo and definitely not expecting to walk into one of the nicest hotels in LA. She continued up the red carpeted steps to where Matt was waiting by the door. He took her breath away standing there in a black tux, holding a single red rose. _

_"You look beautiful." Matt kissed Emily's cheek and handed her the rose. He held out his arm and escorted her inside. Emily was taken aback. Matt was never this romantic. He had even arranged for them to have the day off. _

_"So what's the special occasion?" Emily smiled at the man walking beside her. 'How did I ever get so lucky?' _

_"We don't get a chance to go out very often. I thought a nice dinner date was way overdue." Matt smiled back. Emily thought he looked a little nervous but brushed it off. She was a little nervous herself, being here in such a nice place._

_They were met by a member of the hotel staff who seemed to know who Matt was. _

_"Hello and welcome. My name is Javier. If you'll just follow me..." He turned around and motioned for Matt and Emily to follow. Emily had butterflies in her stomach. She held onto Matt a little tighter. They walked outside and along a beautifully lit pathway. There were candles lined on either side of the path. Emily felt like a celebrity. Never had she been anywhere this nice. Javier walked them over to a secluded corner in what appeared to be a garden with a small table and two chairs. It was covered with a white table cloth and had the most beautiful bouquet of flowers in the center. Standing next to the table was a waiter holding a bottle of Livingston Cellars Cabernet Sauvignon, Emily's favorite red wine. Matt pulled out Emily's chair then kissed her lightly on the lips. _

_"Welcome to The Crystal Garden. My name is Caleb and I'll be serving you this evening. Would you like some wine?" _

_"Yes please!" Emily held out her wine glass as Matt did the same. _

_"Thank you." Matt picked up his menu and pretended to read. He had too much on his mind. He'd order the same as Emily._

_"Matt...This is amazing!" Emily's eyes were shining. _

_"Thanks babe. I wanted it to be perfect for you." Matt held Emily's hand across the table. Deciding it wasn't good enough he moved his chair closer and rearranged the table setting. _

_"So does anything sound good?" _

_"There aren't any prices on here, Matt." Emily scrunched her face up. Matt found it absolutely adorable._

_"I know. This is a high end place. There aren't going to be any prices. Just pick whatever you want. Money is not an issue." Matt reached his hand in his pocket. 'Still there.'_

_"Well what are you getting? Maybe I'll just have the same." Emily set her menu down. 'Matt is so handsome tonight.' She couldn't help but wonder if they were staying the night at the hotel._

_"Oh well, everything looks so good." Matt actually looked at the menu now trying to find something he thought they both would enjoy._

_"Have you folks decided on something yet?" Caleb reappeared out of nowhere. _

_"What do you think, Em? Lobster or Duck?" Matt set his menu down._

_"Ooh they both sound good. How about Lobster?" _

_"Ok, we'll have the Lobster." Matt handed the menu's back to the waiter. He grabbed Emily's hand and placed a kiss on her palm. Matt couldn't wait any longer._

_"Emily...The first day I met you, the day we were introduced as partners, I was blown away. I'd never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. I admit I was a bit intimated by your psychology background but as I got to know you I realized what an amazing person you were. That night in Denver, you changed my world. I knew after that night I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Every day since then it just gets better and better. It's been 2 years now and I can't wait any longer." Matt pulled out the ring and bent down on one knee. _

_"Emily Lehman, will you make me the happiest man on earth. Would you be my wife?" Matt's eyes glistened as he anxiously waited her reply. Emily was in shock. She sat there with her mouth hanging open. Finally coming to gripes with Matt had just said she answered the most important question she would ever be asked. _

_"Yes! Of course!" Emily squealed as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. Matt stood up and pulled Emily with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. _

_"I love you so much, Emily." _

_"I love you Matt." Emily pulled away and smiled up at her Fiancee'. Matt gently wiped away her tears of happiness and kissed her passionately. _

_"Matt...did you book us a room?" Emily blushed slightly and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Matt just grinned._

_"Oh yeah. A room with a view." Matt pulled her close again._

_"You're the only view I need." Emily pressed her body against Matt, thankful they were in a secluded spot._

_"Uh...I think they better hurry up with our food!" Matt groaned wanting Emily more then ever. _

_A few minutes later their food was brought out to them. It was absolutely amazing. They finished the meal and headed up to their room. Matt was right, it did have an amazing view. But Emily was only interested in Matt that night. _

_The next day Matt treated her to a day at the spa. It was then that she realized everything she would have to do. Nothing could ruin this moment though. Matt had proposed to her in the most romantic way she could ever have dreamed. She was to be his wife. Emily smiled. 'Mrs. Matt Flannery. I like the sound of that.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Emily walked slowly back to her desk. With how much Cheryl had wanted to re-partner them, she couldn't once again break them apart.

"Hey beautiful," Matt said, a looming smile on his face.

"Hey," she said, twirling the ring on her finger.

They're wedding was in the coming months and she still had a lot of planning to do. Lia had agreed to be her maid of honor. Cheryl was going to be her bridesmaid, and she had contacted her family to tell them of her upcoming nuptials. They had yet to meet Matt and had insisted that they meet the man that they're daughter had been raveing about.

"Em, what's wrong," Matt said, turning fully around, to look at her.

"Well, I...I just," Emily started but didn't know what to say. She stared blankly at her feet.

"Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me," Matt said, lifting her chin, so she was looking at him.

"Well, our wedding is in a few months. I have so much left to do, plus my family wants to meet you before the wedding," Emily said, tiredness showing in her eyes.

"Baby, I can help you if you let me," Matt said, placing his hand on her knee.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Emily said, her lack of sleep diffently catching up to her.

"Well, I can help plan the wedding, and I'd love to meet your parents," Matt said, trying to calm her down.

"Matt, are you sure, I mean planning a wedding is very time consuming," Emily said, her eyes meeting his.

"Of course I'm sure," Matt said, giving her a smile.

"Okay, well," Emily grabbed the bag that sat under her desk and pulled out a very large book, "Here is what needs to be done."

"Okay, so how much of this have you actually gotten done?" Matt asked, hoping the fear wasn't showing.

"Um..." Emily said flipping through the pages, "The first two pages."

"Okay," Matt said, giving her a hopeful smile.

"I think you could do this, and well this," Emily stated as she flipped through her wedding preperation book, "Here," she said, handing him a small handful of the papers.

Matt looked down at the papers in front of him. 'I'm in for it now' he thought. He looked at his watch and saw that he was indeed late for his shooting practice.

"Baby, I've got shooting practice," Matt said, as he stood up and kissed the top of her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt passed Lia on his way to his locker.

"Hey Matt, helping Lehman plan the wedding," she said grinning widely.

"Um...yeah, just trying to be helpful," he said, as he shoved the papers into his locker.

"Uh, huh, so where is Emily?" Lia asked.

"At her desk, I'm assuming she has shooting practice after me," Matt said, as he shut his locker door.

"Okay, well have fun," she said, exiting the locker room.

'I'm in trouble in' Matt thought, as he shook his head in disbelief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look here Duff, Flannery finally peeled himself away from the misses long enough to join us," Frank said, getting a riot of laughter from the other HRT men.

"Yeah, yeah," Matt said, grabbing his gun and earphones and walking up to his target area.

"Look Flannery, planning the wedding is all the girl's job. I mean why should we help, they're the one's that want this big wedding. All you've got to worry about is what me, as your best man is going to do for your bacholor party," Frank said, putting his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"See I knew I shouldn't have asked you," Matt said, as he raised his gun up and aimed at the target.

"But that's the fun part buddy," Frank said, laughing at his friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you actually did it though," Lia said, gigglying with Emily.

"Yeah, well with our jobs I don't have the time to plan this by myself. Matt's gonna help, I don't care what his little HRT buddies tell him," Emily said, as she leaned back in her chair.

"So your really going to take him to New York to meet your folks?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, I mean most of my family is fine, except for my dad," Emily said.

"Yeah, well we all have that one parent we're not really fond of," Lia said.

"Well, not all of us," Emily said.

"Have you met Matt's dad yet?" Lia asked.

"Um...no but I'm hoping he'll offer," Emily said.

"Don't count on it," Lia said, as she gathered her papers, and looked toward the elevator.

"I think that's your cue," Emily said, giving Lia a giggle.

"Yeah, tell Matt I said hi," Lia said, as she headed off toward the intelligence room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Matt, can we please pick the date already!" Emily pleaded with her fiancee. Matt smiled at her.

"I already told you I wanted a summer wedding."

"Matt, it is going to be too hot in the summer!"

"Well I don't want a winter wedding. It rules out beaches and gardens." Matt pouted. Two could play this game. Emily looked deep in thought.

"Ok. Let's compromise. How about spring?" Emily looked at Matt and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Fine. You win!" Matt threw his hands up in the air and laughed.

"Spring it is." He pulled her close and rested his chin on her head.

"Hey Matt..." Emily bit her lip nervously. This next thing was not going to be easy. Especially with the way he was holding her.

"Yeah babe."

"I wanted to talk about something else...I think we..." Emily trailed off.

"What is it?" Matt pulled back to look at her. Emily took a deep breath.

"Idon'tthinkweshouldhavesexagaintillwegetmarried!" Emily blurted it out in one long word. Matt froze as his jaw dropped open.

"Are..Are you serious?" Matt couldn't believe what she just said. _'No sex?!'_

"I think it would be...romantic. I know we've already been together. But if we wait now till after we're married...it would be amazing and romantic..." Emily trailed off as she felt her cheeks heat up. Matt smiled a goofy smile at Emily. He didn't know she was such a romantic.

"It's over 6 months till our wedding, Emily. You really think we can hold out that long?"

"Yes. At least i'd like to try." Emily grinned sheepishly.

"For you? Anything babe. No more sex. God, never thought I'd hear myself say those words." Matt shook his head but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Emily turned slightly in his arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Matt. It means a lot to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No sex?!" Lia squealed.

"Well we are going to try anway." Emily laughed realizing how ridiculous her idea sounded.

"I think it's romantic." Lia's eyes were shining. Emily was starting to think Lia was more excited about this wedding than she was.

"Ok, so we finally agreed on a Spring wedding. We didn't set an exact date yet though. What do you think?" Emily took a sip of her coffee.

"I think spring sounds great. I guess you didn't persuade him to your idea of a winter wedding huh?" Lia grinned.

"Nope. I think he wants an outdoor wedding and thought by getting married in the winter it would rule out gardens and beaches. I do not want to get married on the beach but I could see a garden weddding. If the place was nice enough." Emily looked thoughtful.

"Hey, I know this great place! When my sister got married she looked at it for a possible location. It's call Almansor Court. Its lakeside and has this beautiful gazebo! It's about 30 minutes away though. Are you wanting to stay in LA?"

"Not necessarily. 30 minutes isn't too far. It sounds beautiful...Never thought of a lakeside wedding before." Emily smiled to herself.

"I'll have to tell Matt about it. What's it called again?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Frank." Matt walked over and picked up a gun from the table.

"Can we do some practice shooting..I..uh...I kinda wanted to talk to you for a minute." Matt looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Yeah sure. Let's go."

BANG BANG

"So what's on your mind?"

BANG

"There's something I've never told anyone before and I'm afraid to tell Emily. I don't know how she's going to react."

"You got herpes or something?" Frank cracked a big grin on his face.

"Hey sorry man. It's alright you can tell me." Upon seeing the look on his friends face he realized this was serious.

"Well, I...I'm...I'm rich!" Matt finally let out exasperated.

"You're..rich? Like fancy cars, fancy home, play golf at the country club rich?" Frank was shocked and confused.

"Sort of. I mean I don't have all that, but my dad does. It's family money. We inherited it. I chose not to lead that life style. I didn't like the person my dad became. But I still have a large sum of money sitting in a bank somewhere. I'm thinking of cashing it out for Emily and myself. I don't want us to struggle and I want to give her a nice wedding. I'm just afraid of how she's going to react..."

BANG BANG

Frank was still in shock from the news his friend had just told him. _'Matt is rich?!'_

"Well man there's only one way to find out. You gotta tell her."

BANG BANG

"Yeah. I was afraid you'd say that." Matt shook his head dreading that conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about April 6th?" Emily asked as she studied her calender.

"You know...We could always just elope." Matt grinned.

"Matt!" Emily sat up and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Well waiting 6 months to have sex with you again is going to be really hard Emily!" Matt whispered in her ear making sure his point was understood. Emily felt chills all over her body.

"We can do it. I'm determined!" Emily stood up and sat on the other couch.

"Aw, come on Em! I won't try anything. I promise!" Matt patted the seat next to him.

"Come back here. I need to tell you something." This got Emily's attention and she reluctantly moved back next to Matt.

"There's something I need to tell you...It's the reason I haven't introduced you to my dad or even asked..." Matt stopped for a moment trying to gather his courage.

"I'm rich Emily. My family inherited a lot of money. My dad put a lump sum in a bank somwhere for me. I had no interest in leading that life. My dad became such a snob, and I didn't want to end up like him. I never had a reason to pull it out until now. I want us to have a nice life Emily. And I want to give you the wedding of your dreams. I'm sorry I never told you before." Matt stared at Emily waiting for a reaction. Emily was too stunned to speak.

"I'm sorry Emily. Please talk to me baby..." Matt pleaded.

"I think I need a little bit of time to think. I'm going over to Lia's." With that said Emily grabbed her purse and keys and left the house.

"Damnit!" Matt rested his head in his hands not sure where to go from here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lia opened her door, to find Emily paced back and forth on her door step.

"Em, you okay?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, I just, he just, I don't know," Emily said, completely confused from what Matt had just said.

"Why don't you come in," Lia said, it was Novemeber and it had become increasingly chilly lately.

"Okay," Emily said, as she stopped pacing and walked through the front door.

"Now, what did Matt do?" Lia asked, knowing this had Matt written all over it.

"Well it's not what he did, more of what he said," Emily said, still in shock over his words.

"Dear lord, what did he say. Do I not want to know?" Lia asked, shaking her head.

"He's...rich," Emily said, the last word lingering in her mind.

It wasn't that him being rich bothered her cause it didn't. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he hadn't told her.

"Excuse me did you say he's rich?" Lia asked, her mind not believing the words her friend had just said.

"Yeah, and I just left without letting him explain. Was that wrong of me?" Emily asked, looking to her friend for help.

"Well, I guess what you have to ask yourself is what bothered you about it," Lia said, plainly.

"I know what bothered me, and it wasn't the fact that he's rich...it's that he hid it from me," Emily said.

"Well, maybe you should go back to him and find out why he did it," Lia said.

"I should, but I think I'm gonna hang here for a little while longer," Emily said, not sure if she was ready to hear what explaintion he had.

"Okay, would you like something to drink?" Lia asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Matt got up and answered the pounding on his door. He knew who it was, he had called him.

"Hey, so you told her?" Frank asked, walking in, noticing that his house was actually clean.

"Yeah, and she didn't take it as good as I would have hoped," Matt said, sitting back down the couch.

"How bad was it?" Frank asked.

"She said she needed to think, and then she left," Matt said, as he put his head into his hands.

"Well Flannery, better get used to things like that. That's just how women are sometimes," Frank said, as if he was stating a fact.

"Yeah, but when Em, gets mad at me, we yell and fight. No one ever leaves though, I don't think she was mad," Matt said.

"Do you think it upset her that much?" Frank asked.

"I guess, I mean I don't care about the money. I just want to give her that perfect wedding she's been dreaming of. I want that day to be perfect for her," Matt said, as he sighed lightly.

"Flannery, first off you got it bad for her. Second of all, all of this ooey gooeyness is kind of making me sick, so I'm leaving. It was really just a great talk though," Frank said, grinning as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily quietly opened the door to Matt's house using the spare key beneath the dragon on the porch. It was after midnight and she didn't want to wake Matt. Emily had spent the evening discussing Matt's declaration with Lia. _'I'm rich.'_ Those words still haunted her. How could he not reveal something so...big..to her?! She needed to talk to Matt but it would have to wait for morning. For now, Emily just wanted the comfort of sleeping next to him..._'Oh shoot.'_ Emily stopped in the living room. _'If I sleep with Matt he might...Damn it. Me and my stupid no sex idea.'_ Emily shook her head and sat down on the couch. So much for the comfort of a warm body.

Emily grabbed the pillow and blanket from the coffee table. It had storage space underneath that worked perfectly for keeping something for guests there. She was about to lay down when she saw movement from the bedroom. Matt came stumbling out wearing only a pair of boxers. He looked so incredibly hot it took every ounce of restraint Emily had in her body not to throw herself at him. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

"Hey." Matt stopped in the middle of the living room, in almost the exact spot Emily did when she remembered their no sex arrangement.

"Hey."

"We should talk." Matt started to walk closer to Emily but stopped when she stood up.

"Yes we do. But not until you put some more clothes on." Emily blushed as Matt grinned at her.

"Ok." Matt came back two minutes later wearing a T-shirt and a pair sweats. _'Much better.'_ Emily thought to herself. Now maybe she could concentrate on the issue at hand.

"Let's Talk." Emily sat down leaving room for Matt beside her.

"I'm sorry Emily. I should have told you about my financial situation earlier." Matt stared deep into Emily's eyes, hoping she could see he was truly sorry.

"You know I'm not upset about you being...rich..." Emily stopped, it still sounded so foreign to her.

"I was upset that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"I know...I know... I was afraid it would keep you interested in me for all the wrong reasons. I mean don't girls dream about that? Marrying some rich guy who will take care of them?" Matt looked away for a second. He turned his head back to see Emily grinning at him.

"No, Matt. At least I never dreamed about that. Actually I never really thought much about getting married and having kids. Until I met you that is..." Emily trailed off realizing she just mentioned kids.

"You want kids?" Matt raised his eyebrows. Emily turned away from Matt. _'I'm just batting a thousand tonight. God, me and my big mouth.'_

"Well, you know...maybe...someday." Emily still didn't look at Matt. She felt his hand take hers.

"Emily...I...don't really know what to say actually." Matt laughed nervously. Emily turned finally looking at Matt again.

"I've never thought about having kids. But...imagining you having my children just...it just makes sense." Matt struggled to find the right word. Emily smiled before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, letting out all her anger, hurt and frustration. She pulled back before it went any further. Matt sighed wishing he had never agreed to this no sex thing.

"I want you so bad Emily." Matt whispered in her ear. Emily nearly gave in right there, but a shrill ring brought her back to the present. She pulled her cell phone off her belt and answered.

"Lehman."

"Oh Emily! Thank God!" It was Lia.

"Lia? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Emily stood up worried by the tone in her friends voice.

"No, I'm fine. There was a really bad accident...somewhere by Matt's house...I just wanted to make sure you were ok." They sighed in unison. Lia glad Emily was ok, and Emily relieved nothing was wrong with Lia.

"I'm fine Lia. I'm sorry I should've called you but..." Emily lowered her voice.

"Matt was awake."

"He was? Did you guys talk?" Lia asked.

"Well we started to but got..distracted." Emily was thankful for the phone so Lia couldn't see her blush.

"You didn't have sex did you? I thought you gave that up until after the wedding?" Lia questioned.

"No, we didn't. Actually...your call was perfect timing." Lia could hear the smile in Emily's voice.

"Ok. Well glad I could help. And I'm glad you're ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sorry for calling so late." They two women hung up their phones.

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just fine." Emily smiled. Matt smiled back understanding the meaning behind her words. _'Fine indeed,'_ he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Emily paced back in forth in the bridal shop, as Lia watched in amazement.

"Emily, we have like ten minutes till we gotta get back," Lia said, checking the time.

"Lia, we've been in ten different shops, I can't find a dress," Emily said, more frantically than she had intended.

"Emily, honey, you still have well over five months before the wedding," Lia said, matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I mean come on, ten shops, you'd expect me to at least see something decent," Emily said, as Lia handed her, her purse.

"Em, honey, you will find your dress don't worry. You know what, we'll spend the weekend looking," Lia said, the idea of an girls-only, all day shopping spree sounded like a great idea.

"That's a great idea. Do you think Cheryl will come, I could really use her opinion to?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but you can ask her," Lia said.

"Okay," Emily said, a smile on her face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey honey, how did the dress shopping go?" Matt asked, as he watched Emily plop down into her chair.

"Exhausting, we went to ten different stores, guess what," Emily said, not even trying to hide her sarcasm.

"Um...what," Matt said, really afraid of were she was going.

"I couldn't find anything, not one single dress I liked. Matt I think it's hopeless," Emily said, her head falling into her hands.

"No, you don't," Matt said, grabbing one of her hands, making her look at him. "Emily, don't you give up, that dress is out there. If I have to sew it my damn self, you will get your perfect dress," Matt finished, caressing her hand softly.

"Matt, I just, I feel as if I'm to picky," Emily said, running her free hand through her hair.

"Em, your not, I just I want you to be happy. I want the wedding to be perfect for you," Matt said, as he laid small kisses on her hand.

"Cheryl's gonna catch us," Emily said, remembering Cheryl's strict rule of not seeing their relationship in the office.

"Hmm...I for some reason don't care right now," Matt said, he dark eyes piercing her's.

"Hmm..I don't either," Emily said, as she let Matt capture her other hand.

"So, no sex huh," Matt said, his eyes never leaving her's.

"Um...no sex," Emily said, the more she said it, the less she believed she could do it.

"You sure, there just happens to be a hotel, right across the street," Matt said, playing his new favorite game.

"Hmmm...Um...sure," Emily said, glaring at Matt.

"Okay," Matt said, as a smile slightly, as he rubbed his hand against her face.

"Hey, now you two, none of that," Cheryl said, interrupting they're moment.

"Yes ma'am," Emily said, the smile never leaving her face.

"We've got a situation," Cheryl said, motioning for the two to follow her.

They shared one last glance before following their boss.


	7. Chapter 7

SATURDAY...

"How about this one Emily?" Cheryl pulled a long slim gown off the rack and showed it to her.

"That's too slim." Emily sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being picky..." Emily felt tears threaten to spill over and quickly wiped at her eyes.

"Emily, this is your wedding day. You will only walk down the isle once. You have to find the perfect dress and I know that you will. It's just gonna take some time." Cheryl walked over and pulled Emily into a hug.

"Emily!" Lia came rushing over excitement filling her voice.

"I think I found it. I think I found your dress!" Lia squealed as she grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her towards the back of the store.

"Lia slow down!!" Emily ran to keep up with her friend. She came to a halting stop as Lia finally reached the dress.

"Look Emily! It's perfect!" Emily stood unable to move. The dress was absolutely beautiful. Lia was right. It was perfect. There were no other words to describe it.

"It's perfect Lia. It really is." Emily smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go try it on!" Cheryl finally spoke. She helped Emily carry the gown to the dressing room. Lia and Cheryl stopped not sure if Emily wanted them to stay and help her try on the gown.

"We're all women here. Come on!" Emily was not one to be self-conscious, except for when it came to Matt. 'Will Matt like this dress?' She wondered to herself.

"Oh Emily it's beautiful!" Lia and Cheryl said in unison.

"I love it. It's perfect." Emily sighed. She glanced down at the price tag...big mistake!

"Oh no! I can't get this dress!" Emily felt tears roll down her cheeks as she checked the price tag again.

"What's wrong?" Lia and Cheryl were both confused. Emily was just in love with the dress not even 30 seconds ago.

"It's $600! Plus cost of having it altered...There's no way I can afford this!" Emily reached for the zipper in the back trying to get the dress off as quickly as possible. Lia quickly walked over to help her before Emily ripped the dress.

"Emily stop it! Calm down!" Lia helped Emily get off the dress and watched as she collapsed to the floor. Lia quickly bent down and pulled her into a hug. She didn't understand why Emily got so upset. Lia just held her friend as she sobbed. After a few moments they realized Emily was half naked and Lia quickly let her go so she could get dressed. After Emily was back in her clothes they headed out to the coffee shop down the road.

"What's going on Emily?" Lia felt bad for her friend. Weddings were stressful and this seemed to be getting the best of her.

"There's no way I can afford that gown." Emily looked down as she twirled her straw around her coffee.

"Emily are you forgetting something? Matt is rich remember? I'm sure he would pay for your dress." Cheryl looked at Lia like she'd grown a second head.

"What?! Matt's rich?!"

"Yeah...He never told you that? You were partners for 5 years and he never even told you?" Emily felt a little bit better but not much. Was there no one Matt trusted?

"No I can't say he ever told me that..." Cheryl was floored.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I could never ask him to do that. This is why he never told me he was rich before. I don't want him to think I'm taking advantage of him."

"But Emily.." Lia started but was interrupted by Emily.

"Just drop it! I'll find another dress..." Emily felt tears fall down her cheeks again.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just overwhelmed. Its not just the dress. I guess I'm still confused by Matt's money situation...and this wedding is coming up so fast! There is still so much to do..." Emily laid her head on the table exhausted.

"And I hate that I'm getting so emotional over all this!" Emily sighed. Cheryl patted Emily's hand.

"Weddings are stressful Emily. It's going to be ok. We're all here to help you. I know I'm your boss but I'm your friend too. If you ever need anything I'm here, ok?" Cheryl didn't normally get so personal with her subordinates but she and Emily had become very close since her partnering up with Matt.

"I know...Nothing can help with this no sex thing though. I can't survive much longer." Emily blushed.

"Do I even want to know?" Cheryl asked.

"Emily and Matt decided not to have sex again until after they get married." Lia grinned happy to share the information.

"Yeah I definitely did not want to know that!" Cheryl rolled her eyes but couldn't help the grin that crept across her face.

"It's so hard! You can't even imagine! It would be a lot easier if he wasn't so damn good looking." Emily sighed again this time for a different reason.

"Ok. Let's change the subject." Cheryl was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She did not want to hear about Emily and Matt's sex life. Lia and Emily laughed.

"I've got an even better idea! Let's go to the mall and just have a relaxing afternoon of non-wedding related shopping." Lia and Cheryl nodded their heads in agreement, following Emily to her car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Matt? Can I talk to you?" Lia ran into Matt in the hall and pulled him into the conference room.

"What's up?" Matt was a little confused and disoriented about being yanked out of the hall.

"I shouldn't be doing this but Emily's my friend and I hate seeing her upset."

"What's wrong with Emily?" Matt immediately straightened up at the mention of Emily and upset.

"Nothing...well not really. She found the perfect dress Matt. It's so beautiful. She fell in love with it until she saw the price tag." Lia continued.

"What? Why would she care about that? I told her I have money!" Matt was confused.

"I know! I tried to tell her that but she didn't want you to think she was taking advantage of her." Lia looked away. She felt bad for going behind Emily's back.

"Oh no. It's all my fault. I should've never..." Matt shook his head.

"Alright. Here's what I want you to do. I'm going to see my dad tomorrow to get my money. When I get back I'll give you the money for the dress. Take Emily there and tell her that money is no longer an issue and to get the dress she wants. You don't have to tell her where the money came from. In fact it's probably best you didn't, for your sake." Matt grinned at Lia. He loved her for helping Emily with this but knew Emily would have different thoughts on the matter.

"Oh Matt. Emily is so lucky!" Lia couldn't help herself as she pulled Matt into a hug.

"Yeah thanks Lia. Now let me go!" Matt laughed then left the conference room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night...

"Hey babe." Matt walked out of the bedroom and joined Emily on the couch.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the bridal magazine. You wouldn't believe how much we have left to do! How is your list coming?" Emily smiled at her fiancee. She loved that word, Fiancee'.

"Uh, its coming along great!" Matt lied. The papers were still in his locker at work.

"Matt!" Emily smacked him with the magazine.

"Hey its alright! I'll get it taken care of!!" Matt dodged another smack of the magazine.

"We only have 5 months until the wedding Matt." Emily sighed. Why couldn't he understand how stressful all of this was?

"Hey come here," Matt pulled Emily into a hug. He held her close as he spoke.

"I know you're stressed out babe. I promise I will get those things done. I'm sorry I didn't start sooner. Just let me know if there is anything else you need ok?" Matt breathed her in. It was moments like this when he hated their no sex agreement. He wanted so desperately to hold her, to feel her skin against his. Matt felt his body respond and decided he better let her go before he couldn't control himself. Emily looked back at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back in a bit." Matt quickly got up and left the room leaving a Emily confused in his wake.

"Ok." Emily sat up and continued looking at her magazine.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

SUNDAY

Matt reluctantly got out of the car, and made his way up the walkway to the front door. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. _'Come on Matt you can do this. It's for Emily, Matt do it come on.' _Matt raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door. The door almost immediately opened.

"Hello, can I help you," a tall man asked.

"Yeah, I'm Matt, I'm here to see my father," Matt said.

"Okay, if you could wait here, I'll go get Mr. Flannery," the man said, before leaving the room.

Matt took a seat on the small chair beside him. He could not believe his father had actually gotten worse since he left. He couldn't even imagine that, but now that he saw it he had to.

"Ah, Matthew how are you doing," Matt's father said walking into the living room.

"Dad, really, ya gotta ask," Matt said, not here to make small talk.

"I assume you're here for your money," Joseph asked.

"Yea, then I'm gone," Matt said, honestly.

"Well son, I'd like to know what you want the money for. I have not heard a peep from you for over six months, all of a sudden you want your money," Joseph said.

"I don't really think it's any of your business," Matt said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Now Matthew Flannery, you will not act that way. Tell me what you need this money for so bad," Joseph said, unwilling to budge.

"Fine dad, you just always shove your nose were it don't belong. I'm getting married, and I need the money to pay for it," Matt said.  
He had told his dad when he first gotten partnered up with Emily, but that was about as much as he told him about her. He hadn't told his father he was dating anyone, and he definitely hadn't told him that he was in a very serious relationship.

"Why wouldn't you have told me about this?" Joseph asked, truly hurt that his son would hide such a thing from him.

"Because dad, every girlfriend I ever brought home, you made them so uncomfortable. I mean my last girlfriend, left my house crying after I brought her here," Matt said, louder to get his point across.

"I didn't say anything untrue to her," Joseph said, folding his arms on his chest.

"Dad you call her a gold digger, and a few other choice words. I mean come on, her parents had more money then you could dream of, so how the hell was she a gold digger. All you ever cared about was that money and to hell with the rest," Matt nearly yelled at him.

"Well who is it, do I know her," Joseph asked.

"I've talked about her, once. God knows I didn't want you to scare her off," Matt said.

"So let me guess you told her about the money, and she talked you into coming here to get the money," Joseph asked.

"No dad, that was my idea. Yeah she knows about the money, but she won't take any of it from me. She said that she doesn't want me to feel like she is take advantage of me," Matt said.

"I still didn't get a name," Joseph said.

"Emily, my partner from work," Matt said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Your marrying your partner, how does that work," Joseph asked.

"It just does, now are you going to give me the money or not?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute," Joseph said, as he walked back to the room he had entered from.

Matt sat back down on the chair, and put his head in his hands. Emily was well worth this, she deserved to have the wedding of her dreams. He had promised her that money was no option and he had meant it.

"Here, I hope you know what your doing," Joseph said.

"Yeah I do, I'm marrying the woman I love. The woman that I cannot live without, I'm not you dad," Matt said, hastily before leaving the house.  
------------------------------ ------------------------------ ---------------------  
"Hey Lia," Matt said into his phone, he felt better now that he was driving away from his fathers house.

"Hey," Lia said, as she sipped her coffee.

"You with Em?" Matt asked.

"Yep," Lia said, deciding one word answers was best.

"Okay, well I got the money, I need you to meet me, so you can go pick up the dress," Matt said.

"Okay, umm, where are you," Lia asked.

"I'm on my way back into town, I'll meet you at the Starbucks on the corner of Vine and Terrance?" Matt asked.

"Okay, I can be there in about fifteen to twenty minutes," Lia said.

"Okay, remember come up with something good, Emily mustn't't know where you got the money," Matt said.

"I know," Lia said, before hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Emily asked.

"Umm...it was Duff, he needs to talk to me about something," Lia said, saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I thought you guys broke up," Emily said.

"Yeah, we did, but umm...he said it was important," Lia said.

"I thought we were going dress shopping?" Emily said.

"We are, this shouldn't take long. Just wait here, I'll be back in about half an hour," Lia said, as she grabbed her purse and walked out to her car.  
------------------------------ ------------------------------ ---------------------  
Matt had been at the coffee shop about an ten minutes before Lia showed up.

"Hey, sorry traffic was murder," Lia said, taking a seat next to him.

"It's fine, how much is the dress?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's six-hundred, but she'll have to pay for the alterations when she pays for it," Lia said.

"How much does that cost?" Matt asked.

"Between two to three hundred more dollars," Lia said.

"Okay how about I give you an even thousand. Well that cover it?" Matt asked.

"It should, if not I have some money on me, I can pick up whatever extra," Lia said.

"Your a great friend, you know that right," Matt said, a sincere smile on his face. As he handed over the money.

"Thank you," Lia said, as she got up and gathered her stuff.

"Em's lucky, your a wonderful guy. I have to admit, I was betting against you two at the beginning, but I was wrong. Your a truly wonderful person, and guy," Lia said, as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Lia," Matt said, patting her arm.

"Well I gotta get back, before Emily gets worried, or upset," Lia said, as she flashed Matt a cheeky smile.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Oh wait, Matt?" Lia stopped just before she closed the door.

"Emily said your money was sitting in a bank somewhere. How did you get it this fast?"

"It was in a safety deposit box. My dad gave me the key and I went and pulled some out. I just guessed on how much Em's dress might be. Fortunately I overestimated." Matt grinned. He had no idea how much this wedding gown was but he wanted to make sure he had plenty to give Lia. She gave Matt one last smile before heading back to meet Emily.

"Sorry it took so long. Traffic was worse than I expected." Lia plopped down in the chair beside Emily.

"Its alright. Its almost 11. We should probably get going." Emily regarded her friend.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Lia refused to tell Emily where they were going. She said it was a surprise.

"You'll see! It's not too far from here." Lia smiled but inside her stomach was filled with butterflies, afraid of how Emily would react.

-----------------------------------------------

"Lia! I already told you I can't get that dress!" Emily was exasperated as they pulled up to the same bridal store they were just at the other day.

"Emily...You are getting that dress. Money is no longer an issue. Someone has generously donated $1,000 towards the purchase, more than enough for your dress and the alterations needed." Lia looked at Emily waiting for some sort of response. She just sat there with a look of pure shock on her face.

"Some...someone donated $1,000? Wh-Who would do that? Wh-Why would someone do that?" Emily struggled to get her sentence out.

"They wish to remain anonymous." Lia looked away afraid her eyes would betray her. Emily sat in the car for a few minutes gathering her thoughts and composure. Finally she spoke.

"Lia I can't believe someone would do that for me. There's no way I can accept that money."

"Yes you can and you will! I have the money and I'm not afraid to buy the dress myself. It would be much easier though if you cooperated. I'd hate to get the size wrong." Lia stood her ground.

"But Lia..." Emily started but was interrupted.

"End of discussion. You are getting that dress Emily!!" Lia got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for her friend.

"At least tell me who it was." Emily climbed out and they headed inside.

"Nope. Can't do it." Lia wondered if Emily might guess it was Matt.

"Oh come on...Please?!" Emily tried her puppy dog eyes out on Lia but to no avail.

"That doesn't work on me Emily!" Lia laughed.

"Fine." Emily pouted for a moment before an idea popped into her head.

"What if...Ok you tell me who gave you that money and I'll set you up with that new guy, Ron." Emily grinned as Lia's eyes lit up at the mention of the new FBI agent who recently joined their team.

"How did you..."

"Know? Lia please, you practically drool at him whenever he's around!" Emily grinned again as Lia shook her head.

"Nope, sorry. You can't bribe me. Even though it is a tempting offer. I promised not to reveal who he is..." Lia stopped short. _'Oh shit.'_

"So this mystery person is a man huh?" Emily laughed at her friends obvious pain at letting that slip.

"Umm I can neither confirm nor deny that...Let's go get your dress." Lia hopped Emily would drop the subject now that they were inside.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later Emily and Lia sat in a small cafe just a few blocks from Matt's house. They finally got Emily's dress and all the measuring done and were starving. Lia watched as Emily twirled her engagement ring around her finger.

"Are you ok Em?" Lia asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah..." Emily gave her a weak smile.

"I think the reality of this whole thing is finally setting in... I'm going to marry Matt..." Lia wasn't sure what to say so she remained quiet.

"I love him, I really do. I can't wait for us to start the rest of our lives together. But at the same time I can't help but wonder if it really will last forever. I want it to...My biggest fear is that in a few years Matt might grow tired of me and not want to be with me anymore..." Emily didn't cry, she didn't even look all that sad. She just spoke with a truth to her voice. Like she really believed Matt might change his mind in a few years. _'I guess this is where the Maid of Honor comes in'_ Lia thought to herself.

"Emily, I've seen the way Matt is with you. And I can see it in his eyes whenever you're around. A happiness...so far beyond happiness...that you're the woman he gets to spend the rest of his life with. None of us knows what the future holds, but I have no doubt that you two will make it. That you'll spend the rest of your lives together. And I'll be there with you the whole way through." Lia smiled as a few tears did now roll down Emily's cheek.

"Thanks Lia..." Emily wiped at her eyes and laughed.

"I just can't wait for this wedding to be over so I can stop crying like an emotional teenager!" Emily laughed again and Lia joined in.

"You know what I've been wondering?" Emily started twirling the ring on her finger again.

"Matt said his money was in a bank somewhere...but this ring...It's gorgeous Lia. It had to cost him a fortune. I wonder how he paid for it?" Lia remained silent afraid of saying the wrong thing and Emily suddenly realizing Matt had paid for her gown.

"Maybe he saved up? You were together a long time. Maybe he decided a year ago he wanted to marry you and started putting away money." Lia felt good about her answer.

"Maybe." Emily looked thoughtful and Lia quickly tried to change the subject.

"So how's that no sex thing going?" Lia quickly asked, thinking that might be enough of a distraction for her.

"Oh Lia! It gets harder every day. This morning I walked out of the shower with just a towel on. Big mistake! Matt groaned and pulled me into his arms and I nearly lost it." Emily shook her head.

"I've started wondering why I even thought this was a good idea." Emily sighed as Lia blushed.

"Ok that was a little more information than I needed..." Lia laughed as Emily now blushed.

"Sorry..but you know you did ask!"

"Yeah. Remind me never to do that again!" The two laughed together in the quiet quaint little cafe. Emily felt relaxed, truly relaxed for the first time in over a month.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Emily came bounding in the front door. Matt was happy to see her so happy.

"How did dress shopping go with Lia?" Matt asked.

"Wonderfully," Emily said, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad it went well. So does that mean you found your dress?" Matt asked.

"Yes I did, and I know what you did," Emily said, as she sat down beside Matt, looking him right in the eyes.

"What did I do?" Matt asked, knowing he couldn't lie for long.

"Oh, don't even play that what did I do bull," Emily said. She had convinced herself the whole way home that the only person who would just give a thousand dollars for her dress was Matt. Which meant when Lia said Duff had called, that it was probably Matt.

"Honestly Em, I have no idea what your talking about," Matt said.

"Oh, well I mean, I guess if you really didn't do what I thought you did. I guess that I'm just going to have to keep the no-sex pact. I mean I was willing to throw that out the window for one night, as a thank you, but since you didn't do anything," Emily trailed off, she knew she had him now.

"Well, Em," Matt started, but stopped. 'Come on, she's playing you,' Matt said to himself.

"Oh, still sticking to I didn't do nothing. Hmm..oh well, I guess I'm gonna get some sleep then," Emily said, as she got up to walk away, a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, alright, you got me," Matt said, falling helplessly to her mercy.

"What did you do," Emily said, even though she already knew, she wanted to hear him say it.

"Lia, came to me yesterday, after you got done dress shopping. She told me, that you had found this dress, and that you couldn't afford it, and that you were upset. I told her that I told you that money wasn't an option. She said, that you said, that you knew what I say, but that you didn't want me to feel taken advantage of. I told her that I would go get the key from my dad today, so I could get the money out for the dress. I called her and she met me, and I gave her the money. I was the one that told her to hide it from you," Matt said, suddenly feeling ashamed about hiding it from her at all.

"Matt, I know what you said, but I also know why you didn't tell me about the money in the first place. Matt I don't feel that it's my place to take your money from you, and I don't want you to feel that you have to give me that money," Emily said, turning back to face him.

"I know, babe, but I said I wanted you to have the wedding you dreamed of. Even if that means talking to and seeing my father, then that's what I'll do. Because I love you, and I hate to see your hurting or upset," Matt said, his eyes filled with guilt.

Emily felt hot tears pressing against her eyelids, but she blinked them back. She didn't realize that he had went through so much to get her that dress, and here she was making him feel bad about it.

"Matt, I'm sorry," Emily said, before the tears over took her. 'Oh, freaking great' she thought.

"Hey, come on," Matt said, grabbing her in his arms and holding her tightly.

"I didn't know you went through so much to make me happy," she said, in between tiny sobs.

"Hey, it was worth it. It was worth, seeing my father, to see you walk through that door with a smile on your beautiful face," Matt said, as he brushed his lips against her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a girl," Emily said, as a chuckle left her mouth.

"Well, you've been stressed out, it's only typical," Matt said.

"What do you know about it, and how woman act?" Emily asked, noticing her now blushing fiancee.

"Well, umm...that's a different story for a different time," Matt said.

"Um...no it may be a different story, but it's for the now time," Emily said.

"I do believe I was promised sex, if I came clean," Matt said, pretending to pout.

"Oh, god no, not if you don't tell me this story," Emily said, her arms folded tightly around her chest.

"Fine," Matt said, hating how easily he caved when it came to her.

"My sister got married like six or seven years ago. I practically had to spend every waking moment with her. She was so stressed, and freaked. If she wasn't crying, she was pacing, if she wasn't pacing, she was doing something else. I just kind of came adjusted to it, since she was sort of living in my apartment with me," Matt said.

"You and your sister lived together?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, well my father hated her boyfriend, he really didn't like us dating anyone, because apparently everyone was out for his money. Anyway, he wouldn't let her boyfriend in the house, so when they got engaged, and actually had to spend time together to plan the wedding and whatnot, dad wouldn't allow him in. Finally him and her got into this huge argument over it, and he told her if she didn't call off the engagement then he would cut her off, and he'd kick her out. Well my sister refused, and came knocking on my door at like five in the morning. She was crying and looked horrible, and I told her she could live with me till the wedding. Besides, I loved pissing my dad off," Matt said, grinning at his last statement.

"Well, what does he think of me?" Emily asked, not really sure she wanted to hear his answer.

"Trust me, whatever he said, I sat him straight," Matt said.

"Hmm...so was it that bad?" Emily asked.

"Well, it might sound horrible to you, but I'm used to him calling my girlfriends that, cause well lets face it it's all he cares about," Matt said, more to himself than to Emily.

"Well, what did he call me?" Emily asked.

"Basically, he said you were after my money," Matt said, unable to meet her eyes.

"And what did you say?" Emily asked.

"That your not like that, that you didn't even want to use my money. That I was there of my own free will, to help you out. That I love you with all my heart, and that I couldn't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you," Matt said, as his eyes met hers. Emily's eyes lit up, at his words.

"Oh," was all Emily could muster up.

"So, about that no sex thing," Matt whispered in her ear.

"Mmmmmhmmm," Emily said, as she smiled back at Matt.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Matt rolled over and rested his hand on Emily's hip. Gently he pulled her against him tight. Emily turned in his arms and smiled.

"Morning." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on his lips. Matt wasn't satisfied and tried to deepen the kiss but Emily pulled back.

"Uh uh. Remember? I said I would forget the no sex thing for one night. It's now morning." Emily grinned and climbed out of bed leaving a very frustrated Matt in bed.

"You're enjoying this a little too much, Lehman!!" Matt groaned then pulled the covers over his head. Emily laughed as she headed to the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later...

Matt sat at his desk tapping his pen. Emily looked over at him and glared.

"What?"

"Stop tapping that pen! It's annoying!"

"Sorry...It's been so dead lately. I mean that's a good thing that there haven't been any hostage situations but I'm bored out of my mind." Matt leaned back in his chair and looked at Emily.

"We could see if Cheryl would give us the rest of the day off. Maybe we could drive up to that place Lia told you about...see if it might work for the wedding. What do you think?" Matt grinned at Emily.

"You think she would?" Emily bit her bottom lip trying not to get too excited.

"Only one way to find out. Lemme go talk to her." Matt looked around then quickly placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips.

"I saw that Matt!" Cheryl yelled from her office.

"Oops." Matt grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Cheryl." Matt walked in and sat down.

"I said I didn't want to see that in the office." Cheryl set the folder she was reading down and gave Matt a look.

"I know I know. But she's just so damn cute." Matt grinned trying to charm his boss.

"Mmhmm." Cheryl was not impressed.

"Actually I came in here..." Matt stopped short as Cheryl interrupted him.

"Go."

"H-How did you know what I was gonna ask?" Matt scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Because I know you." Cheryl's answer was simple but understood. That's what being partners for 5 years does.

"Thanks." Matt wasted no time as he left Cheryl's office to get Emily.

"Let's go, babe!" Matt grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much further is this place?" Matt leaned back trying to stretch the best he could in the small confines of his car.

"It should be...ahh! There it is!" Emily tilted her seat back up and pointed at the sign that read "Almansor Court."

"Wow.." Emily whispered so lightly Matt almost didn't hear her.

"It's beautiful and we've only seen the front!" Emily was so excited. Matt smiled to himself. _'God I love this woman.' _He pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car. Emily was still beaming at the sight before her.

"Come on, Let's go." Matt had walked around and opened Emily's door for her. Once inside they were greeted by a young woman behind the front desk.

"Welcome to Almansor Court. My name is Tammy. How can I help you folks today?" The young woman smiled brightly at them and Emily immediately felt at ease.

"Yes we're going to be getting married in April and my friend told me about this place. We were wondering if we could maybe take a tour..." Emily suddenly had butterflies. One more step towards getting married. It was getting more and more real every day.

"Of course! Let me get someone to cover me and I'll give you the tour myself." Matt and Emily waited patiently while Tammy found a replacement. They sat on a comfortable couch located just a few feet from the front desk. Matt held Emily's hand as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you Matthew Flannery."

"I love you Emily Flannery." Matt laughed at the sound of her first name and his last. Emily scrunched her face up.

"That sounds so funny. I think you'll always be Emily Lehman to me. Are you sure you want to take my last name?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." Emily wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to hurt Matt's feelings by not taking on his name but Emily Flannery sounded so foreign to her.

"Babe, it doesn't matter to me, ok? You do what you want. I don't need you to have my last name. You'll be my wife regardless. And that's enough for me." Matt brushed a stray hair out of Emily's eyes.

"Ok you guys ready for a tour?" Tammy had returned carrying a few pamphlets.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Matt stood up and pulled Emily up with him. They'd continue this discussion later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh, Matt! That place is so perfect! What did you think?" Emily tried to contain some of her enthusiasm so Matt wouldn't feel pressured to agree with her.

"I loved it too Em. It was outdoors, which is what I really wanted. And it was beautiful. It really was. Plus you like it. That's good enough for me." Matt smiled but kept his eyes on the road. Emily didn't know it was possible but she fell in love even more with Matt at that moment.

"So any chance of forgetting that no sex thing again tonight?" Matt grinned.

"Not a chance!" Emily laughed.

"Can't blame a man for trying." Matt laughed but inside he was slightly disappointed. Not being with Emily every night was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Getting a little taste last night just wasn't enough. Matt had always been attracted to Emily but lately he couldn't even look at her without wanting her with every fiber of his being. _'Only 4 1/2 more months, Matt. You can do it.'_ Matt grinned suddenly. He had an idea.

"What are you smiling about?" Emily questioned, not liking the look on Matt's face one bit.

"Oh nothing!" Matt had no problem agreeing to Emily's no sex thing. He loved Emily and would do anything for her. But that didn't mean he had to make it easy for her. If she wanted to torture him, he'd just have to torture her the same. Matt grinned again. _'Let the games begin.' _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

two weeks later

Emily crawled out of bed, and walked into the bathroom to shower. She didn't bother waking Matt. It wasn't like Cheryl to give them days off like this, and Matt loved sleeping in. She climbed into the warm wet water, and let the water relax her muscles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt rolled over to put his arm around the body next to him, to find that she wasn't there. He hated when she left the bed, and didn't wake him. He hated waking up, and her not being there. He heard the water shut off, and knew she was on her way out. He also knew that she'd be entering the bedroom with only a towel. She just loved to torture him, but he was going to get his turn, and he planned to use it to his full advantage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily walked back out into the bedroom, and saw Matt laying on his back. She tried to hide the smile that appeared on her face. She loved the way Matt's hair was all over the place in the mornings.

"Have a nice shower," Matt said huskily.

"Hmmm...I thought for some reason you were awake," Emily said, unable to hide the smile that now covered her face.

"Yeah, well I think I'm gonna get in the shower, can you make some coffee?" Matt asked, as he got up from the bed.

Emily turned away from Matt, as he walked in front of her. Nothing but his boxers on, as he passed by her, and saw the look of lust in her eyes, he smiled. He would win this battle, just by standing around in his boxers all day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily walked into the kitchen, and started the coffee maker. She grabbed two mugs from the cabinet, and sat them on the counter top. She then moved over to the sink, and rinsed off they're dishes from the night before, and stuck them in the dishwasher. She heard the water shut off from the bathroom, and knew Matt was done. She glanced at the coffee pot, that had just buzzed to signal it was done. She grabbed one of the mugs and filled it half way full, then she grabbed the other and filled it nearly to the rim.

"Hey Em, is the coffee done?" Matt asked, as he stepped out of the bedroom.

"Yeah," Emily said, as her mouth dropped open.

Matt stood in front of her, wearing nothing but a towel. She really resented that no-sex thing right about now. She also knew that for just that reason she had to hold out, she had to be strong. She knew Matt was doing this on purpose, and she also knew that she was going to make this as hard as possible on him.

"Hey Em, do you want to come check out wedding bands with me?" Matt asked her, drawing her attention from his bare stomach.

"Huh..oh umm...yeah sure of course," Emily said, only catching the tail end of what he had said.

"Em, do you know what I said?" Matt asked.

"Yep," she said, planting a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Em, your not gonna make this easy on me are you?" Matt asked, knowing that she knew what he was up to.

"Not a chance," Emily whispered in his ear, before kissing his cheek again.

"Yeah, didn't think so," Matt said, a slight grin on his face.

'If only he knew how close he was to pushing me off the trail' she thought to herself.

"If we're gonna go you'd better put some clothes on," Emily said, trying to hide her light smile.

"I'm going," Matt said, as he turned back toward the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later

"Em, that's the third jewelry store we've been through. Can we please go to the place I wanted to?" Matt asked.

"Sure," Emily said, finally giving in.

"Look it's a great place, and plus I already have both bands picked out there. In fact they're holding them back for us," Matt said.

"You did? they do?" Emily said, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yep," Matt said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the place," Matt said, pulling up outside.

"Livingstone Jewelers, hmmm I didn't even know about this place," Emily said, looking at the small building in front of them.

"Yeah it's great, it's a small family owned business. They have some of the most beautiful rings, plus this is where I got your engagement ring," Matt said, grabbing her hand.

"Well, lets go in," Emily said.

Matt got out of the car, and walked around to Emily side, but she was already out of the car.

"I'm not a princess," Emily said, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"I didn't say it," Matt said, even though he was thinking it.

They walked into the building Emily just in front of Matt.

"Oh, Mr. Flannery you've returned, and is this your bride to be?" the woman asked.

"Yes, this is my Emily," Matt said, his face glowing with a huge smile.

"You didn't lie, she is very beautiful," the woman said.

"I never lie when it comes to her," Matt said, holding her hand tightly.

"I'll go retrieve your rings, they're in the back," the woman said.

"How long have they been holding them back?" Emily asked.

"Since I bought your engagement ring," Matt said, his eyes meeting Emily's.

"And what made you think I'd say yes," Emily said, as she pressed her body against his.

"Because I wouldn't stop asking until you said yes," Matt said, as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Emily your soon-to-be-husband, has got the most amazing taste in rings," the woman said, as she laid a small wooden box on top of the jewelry case.

"Go ahead Em," Matt said, as he nudged her toward the case.

Emily opened the box, and let a small gasp out. Matt's ring was a thicker band with a large silver strand in the middle of two slightly raised edges.

The one that Matt had chosen for Emily was a thinner band with a small row of diamonds incased on the front.

"Matt they're beautiful," Emily said.

"Good, that's what I hoped to hear," Matt said, nodding at the woman.

"And sir you wanted," the woman started before Matt interrupted her.

"Yeah, everything that is included," Matt said.

"Okay, that comes to Eight hundred and sixty dollars," the woman said.

Emily's eyes grew large, and before she had a chance to protest, Matt handed the woman nine hundred dollar bills.

"Okay sir, now all we need is to size both of your fingers, and we'll make sure that they're ready before the big day," the woman said.

As they followed the woman to the back of the store, Emily locked her arm with Matt's and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I cannot believe you just spent almost nine hundred dollars on our rings," Emily said.

"I said money was no option and I meant it," Matt said, as he kissed the top of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Just over a month later, a few days before Christmas

"God Emily." Matt groaned as she ground her hips against his.

"Mmmm." Emily leaned forward and ran her hands through Matt's hair as she kissed him with all the passion she held in her. Matt flipped them over so he was on top and took control back. He ran his hand along her chest and across her stomach. Emily writhed beneath him.

"Matt please...Take me."

Matt jerked forward and sat up, panting heavily. _'Just a dream.' _He thought to himself. Matt felt like screaming. He had been having dreams like this every night for the past week. And his body never let him get to the good part. Matt felt Emily stir beside him.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah. Go back to sleep." Matt waited until Emily's breathing slowed again then crawled out of bed and went into the living room. There's no way he could sleep now. Matt stopped for a moment then headed over to the piano and sat down. He let his fingers glide over the keys. It had been over a year since he'd played anything. Matt thought for a moment then started to play an old jazz song his mom had taught him. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. Getting married in a few months had Matt thinking more and more about his mom. He wondered if she'd like Emily, if she'd be proud of him. Matt stopped playing and held his head in his hands as he sobbed. It was only rare occasions that losing his mom affected him like this, after all these years.

Emily had heard the piano and was silently watching Matt. She knew why he was crying and her heart broke for him. Emily wasn't close to her parents but at least they were both alive. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Matt. He jumped slightly at her touch, not realizing she was there. Matt tried to pull himself together a little, not wanting his soon-to-be-wife to see him like this.

"Matt, talk to me!" Emily felt hurt that he pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry. Its just I've been thinking about my mom a lot lately. She would've loved you, Em." Matt broke down again but this time he let Emily hold him.

"I know babe. I'm so sorry. I bet I would've loved your mom. You know she would be so proud of the man you are today." Emily felt Matt shake even harder at her last comment. Matt sometimes wondered if his mom was looking down with pride or with disgust. Having Emily say that really tore him up inside.

They sat together on the piano bench, Emily holding Matt, for a few more minutes. After Matt finally calmed down he lifted his head up and stared deep into Emily's eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Emily. There's no one else I'd rather spend forever with." Matt crashed his lips against Emily's. She slid her tongue against his bottom lip and Matt immediately opened his mouth to let her in. Their kiss would leave them both breathless and wanting more. But neither cared. Matt needed the comfort and Emily was happy to give it to him. Matt pulled away first, needing air. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Matt."

"Let's go back to bed." Matt stood up and grabbed Emily's hand. They walked back to the bedroom and climbed under the covers. Matt pulled Emily tight against him but for the first time, he was content to just hold her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey. How are you doing?" Emily walked into the kitchen where Matt was making up some coffee.

"Much better." He turned and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Matt felt closer to Emily after last night. He's never really talked about his mom before, except for that one night following the crisis at the hospital.

Emily smiled at Matt. She thought back to the first day she met her partner. Never in a million years would Emily have imagined 2 years later, she would be marrying that very man. The thought made her smile even bigger.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. Just admiring my fiancee." _'Soon to be husband.'_ Emily thought to herself.

Matt closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, enjoying the aroma of fresh berries, courtesy of her body wash.

"Mmm. You always smell so good." Matt sighed deeply. Her smell alone was enough to send him over the edge. Matt pulled away from her to get the coffee, knowing if he stayed any longer he'd want to ravish her body.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Matt attempted to change the subject.

"Well I thought we could look over the menu choices for the reception and maybe listen to some music so we can finally decide on a band?"

"Oh great!" Matt replied sarcastically. He was quickly growing tired of all this wedding planning. He just wanted to get it over with all ready and go on their honeymoon. _'Honeymoon.'_ He thought to himself.

"Hey where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Matt asked. Emily looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I never really thought about it. I didn't think we were going to go on a honeymoon." Emily turned away.

"Are you serious? Of course we are going on a honeymoon!!" Matt walked around so he could face her.

"What's the matter, Em?"

"Nothing...I just..I hate that you are spending so much money on all this." Emily started to turn away again but Matt stopped her.

"Hey, Look at me." He tilted her chin up.

"I love you more than anything in the world. This is our wedding day. It is going to be everything you've ever dreamed of. Including the honeymoon. I'm not wasting money on anything here. Even if I was it would be worth it. You're mine Emily. Forever. And I can't wait to make it official. But you have got to get over this insecurity you have with my being wealthy." Emily jerked away from Matt.

"I'm not insecure Matt! You kept this from me for 2 years. 2 years!! Did you think I would accept it just like that? That'd I'd be all fine and dandy with your lying for me for two years??" Emily didn't know what happened. She'd never yelled at anyone like this before but Matt was testing her last nerve.

"Emily I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say you're insecure. That's not what I meant. But you seem to have a big problem with my having money. Is it pride? Do you just not want a man who can provide for you?" Matt was digging himself an even bigger hole. Emily glared at him, not really believing what he just said. Without a word she grabbed her purse and keys and walked out the door.

"Great going Matt! You did it again." He slammed his fist down on the counter then grabbed his cell phone. He didn't want to talk to anyone. What he needed was to shoot something.

"Hey Frank. Can we meet somewhere? I need to shoot something. Ok see you in 5." Matt flipped the phone shut then grabbed his keys. He slammed his front door shut, hopped in his car and sped off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did he do now?" Lia asked as she opened her door to a crying Emily.

"First he called me insecure then he said I was proud." Emily walked in and flopped down on her friends couch.

"What?!" Lia shut the door, pure shock on her face.

"We were discussing the honeymoon and I said I didn't really think we were going on one. He asked what was wrong and I told him I hate that he's spending so much money. Then he said something nice but followed it with I've got to get over my insecurity with his being wealthy. Then I yelled at him. Then he apologized but again stuck his foot in his mouth with asking if I was just prideful, or if I just didn't want a man who could provide for me." Emily started sobbing.

"Oh Em. Matt can be so stupid sometimes." Lia joined her on the couch and gave her a hug, letting Emily cry on her shoulder.

"It's not entirely his fault. Why can't I just accept this? Why am I still struggling to come to terms with his having money? I've gone over it again and again in my mind and I just don't understand." Emily pulled away from Lia and stood up.

"I mean I love Matt. I want to be with him. So what if he has money? That should be a good thing. Then why do I feel so guilty every time he does something for me?" Emily was rambling on, more to herself than Lia so Lia kept quiet and let her friend talk it out.

"I don't want him to think I'm taking advantage of him. But he's the one who offered to do all this! Maybe I'm afraid...I've never needed anyone before. I've always been able to rely on myself. Matt doesn't have to provide for me and I certainly don't need him to but...maybe this does make me feel insecure." Emily hung her head, feeling defeated. Matt had been right all along. Why couldn't she just admit her feelings? Why was it such a struggle to talk this out. Matt had poured his heart out the night before. Maybe it was time she did the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do this time?" Frank smirked as he met Matt in the basement of the FBI building.

"I'm such an idiot Frank." Matt shook his head as he loaded the gun and put on the protective ear covers.

"We're men, Matt. We are always idiots."

"Yeah well I really messed up this time. Emily's still been struggling with my being rich. So I called her out on it tonight. Told her she had to get over her insecurity with my being wealthy. I did apologize for that. Insecure probably wasn't the right word. But then I got mad again and asked her if she was just proud. If she didn't want a man who could provide for her. That's when she left." Matt shot off a few rounds then stopped so Frank could speak.

"What is wrong with you man? Are you trying to pick fights with Lehman? You know you did keep this rich thing a secret, from everyone! How did you expect her to take this?" Frank was absolutely right and Matt felt like an even bigger idiot.

"I don't know. I think...I think I'm having a hard time with this myself. I never planned on taking that money out. I was deadset against becoming like my dad. But then I met Emily. And for the first time I could see myself settling down and starting a life with someone. I knew I wanted to be with her forever from the first night we were together. That money would allow us to have a nice life. To have all the things we needed and wanted. I wanted this for Emily. Because she deserves the very best. The thought of her not able to accept this...it hurt me." Matt stopped realizing he had just spilled his guts to his best friend. They had an unspoken rule about getting all emotional on each other. But Frank surprised him when he laid his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"What are you telling me this for? Go find your girl."

"Besides I can't take much more of this gushiness." Frank laughed returning to his usual self and motioned Matt to get lost. Matt set his gun down and went to find Emily.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Emily paced the floor of her house. She hadn't been here in so long. She had most of her big stuff here. Like her furniture, and stuff, but all of her clothes and other belongings were at Matt's. For all intensive purposes she lived at Matt's, but during times like this she was happy to still have her house. Emily knew Matt would come looking here soon. She needed to get her thoughts together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt pulled up to Lia's house, but didn't see Emily's car. He figured Lia would know where Emily went to. He walked up the long walkway, and stood in front of her door. He knocked once, and heard her call from inside.

"Coming," Lia screamed.

Matt stood tapping his foot nervously on the concrete walkway below his foot. Lia swung the door open, and saw Matt standing in front of her.

"Matt, umm...Emily isn't here," Lia said, even though she knew where Emily went.

"I know, but I've gotta talk to her. Do you know where she went?" Matt asked.

"Matt I promised her that I wouldn't tell you. She said she needed some time to sort out her thoughts," Lia said, shaking her head sadly at Matt.

"Okay thanks Lia," Matt said, his eyes brightening up just a bit.

"Um...what did I do?" Lia asked.

"Well, you just told me where she went," Matt said.

"How exactly did I do that?" Lia asked.

"You said she needed time to sort out her thoughts. There is only one place she goes to do that," Matt said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Where is that exactly?" Lia asked.

"Her house," Matt said, as he ran out the screen door, and back to his car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt drove up into the hills of Los Angeles, there weren't a lot of houses up here, but Emily did like being by herself a lot. He knew it was a good half-hour drive from here to Emily's house, so he called her cell phone. She might not answer, but he needed her to know he was on his way. Her phone rang three times before the voice mail picked up.

"You've reach Emily Lehman, I can't get to my phone, leave a message and I'll get back to you," the voice mail said.

"Hey Em, it's me, look I know your at your house, and I'm a half-hour out, please don't leave, we need to talk," Matt said, as he stepped on the accelerator to speed up more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily looked at the caller id as her phone rang, just to ensure it wasn't Cheryl. It was as she thought Matt. She waited for her phone to beep, so she could hear his voice mail.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

half-hour later

Matt pulled up to the small house, and saw Emily's car still in the driveway. He got out of his car, and walked up to the door. He wanted to just bust in, and grab her and hold her and tell her, he was sorry, but knew they were past that. He stood patiently at the door, and knocked. His hand shaking lightly at the thought that she might not answer. He heard the door creak open, and knew it was time for him to enter the house.

"Hi," Emily said, a forlorn look on her face.

"Hey, look we really need to talk," Matt said, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah we do," Emily said, sitting down on her couch.

"Em, I know this is my fault. I had no right to call you insecure, or proudful," Matt said, as he hung his head.

"But I am, I was talking to Lia, and I realized I am insecure. I've never needed anyone before Matt. I've never had to rely on anyone, and I've never needed to be so close to someone. I need you, in so many ways I need you, and it hurts me to need you. It's hard for me Matt, and I know I haven't made this easy on you. I want to move on from this, and I want to not care that you have money, but I'm going to need you to help me," Emily said, tears escaping her eyes.

Matt bent down so he was in front of Emily.

"Em, I understand, I do, and I love you so much. Whatever you need me to do, whatever you want me to do, I'm here," Matt said, before he pulled her into his body.

"I love you so much Matt," Emily said, nuzzling into his chest.

"I love you too, babe," Matt said, kissing the top of her head.

"What do you say, we go home," Matt said.

"I think that's a tremendous idea," Emily said, laying her head on his shoulder, as they walked to their cars.

"Matt, how did you know I'd be here?" Emily asked.

"Lia said you needed to get your thoughts together. I knew you wouldn't go back home for that, so I knew this is the only other place you'd be," Matt said.

"So your not mad I haven't sold it yet?" Emily said.

"Nope, you will, I know you will," Matt said, giving her a smile of encouragement.

"Mmmmmhmmm, meet you at home?" Emily said.

"You got it babe," Matt said, getting into his car.

Man he loved that woman...God she loved that man.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Early Christmas Morning

Emily quietly crawled out of bed so as not to wake a sleeping Matt. She tiptoed into the living room and opened the entry way closet, quietly pulling out her present for Matt. Emily smiled to herself then quickly set the present beneath their tiny tree. Neither were really big on holidays so they agreed to keep it simple. A small tree about 3 feet tall sat on an end table. There were a few strings of lights and a few special ornaments, mostly ones from Matt's childhood. Emily walked into the kitchen and started the coffee. It was only 5 am but she was too excited to try and sleep some more. Next year at this time she would be Matt's wife. Emily smiled to herself. She still loved the sound of it.

Matt felt Emily move beside him and as soon as she left, he hopped out of bed and ran to his closet. On the top shelf sat a small box. _'I should've wrapped it.' _He thought to himself. Sighing, he opened the box and picked up a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket. He popped open the locket carefully. On one side was a picture of Matt and his mom, a few months before she was killed. The other side held a picture of Emily and Matt on the night they got engaged, before they went upstairs to their room. Matt heard Emily starting a pot of coffee and smiled to himself. He wrapped his fingers around the necklace for a moment then put it back in the box, and back on the top shelf. Matt glanced at the alarm clock, 5:10 am. He groaned realizing he could still get a couple hours of sleep. Pausing for a moment, he tried to decide whether to stay up with Emily or catch another hour or so of sleep. Then his cell phone went off, quickly followed by Emily's. Matt heard her set her coffee cup down on the counter, hard, and listened as her little feet stomped across the hard wood floors to the bedroom. Emily jumped as she entered the room not expecting to see Matt standing there.

"Hey, you're awake," Her expression softened as she greeted her fiancee.

"Yep." Matt answered her quickly before answering his phone.

"Flannery. Yeah I figured. Great. We'll be there in a half hour." Matt flipped his phone shut and immediately got dressed. He'd love to take the opportunity to tease Emily but they had a situation to diffuse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 hours later, driving back to Matt's house

"That went relatively well don't ya think?" Matt glanced at Emily real quick then turned his attention back to the road.

"Yeah."

"You ok, Em? You're not saying much."

"I'm fine. Just tired." Emily smiled weakly at Matt as she moved her hand over and rested it on Matt's thigh. He dropped one of his hands from the wheel and laced his fingers with hers.

"We'll be home soon." Matt pressed on the accelerator a little harder.

A huge grin spread across Emily's face. She started to gently rub Matt's thigh, taking pleasure as he moaned slightly. Matt gripped the wheel with both hands now, trying to concentrate on getting them home safely. Emily slowly moved her hand further rubbing gently as she went. She stopped when she reached the hard mound that had now formed in his jeans. Emily pushed her palm against him, eliciting a deep moan from Matt. He dropped one of his hands and held her hand against him. Matt had to fight to keep his eyes from closing.

"God, Emily." This earned an even bigger grin from her. She pulled her hand away and Matt groaned again, this time in frustration as he threw his head back against the headrest.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Matt was trying to calm his raging hormones and Emily was battling with herself, tempted to forget this no sex thing once again. By the time they pulled into Matt's driveway they were both clear headed. Matt wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked up to the door. Matt pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open. It was only then that he released Emily so they didn't get stuck trying to enter the house.

"Hey Merry Christmas!" Matt grinned at Emily as he shut the door behind them. In the rush of excitement this morning, he had momentarily forgotten it was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas." Emily pressed her lips against Matt's. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Something under the tree caught his eye.

"What's..that.." He said between kisses. Matt felt Emily's lips curl into a smile against his.

"Nothing." She mumbled back. Matt pulled away this time.

"Hey you weren't suppose to get me anything!" He exclaimed.

"Who said I did get you anything?" Emily grinned.

"But..." Matt stopped. He was too tired to try and wrap his brain around what Emily was saying. He dropped his arms from her waist and walked back to the room.

"Wait there!" Matt called over his shoulder. Emily scrunched her face up in confusion but did as Matt said. He walked out a few minutes later with a small box in his hand.

"Uh huh! And what's that!" Emily pointed an accusatory finger at Matt.

"I didn't say I got you anything either. " he grinned. Emily raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hmmm." She bent down and retrieved Matt's present from under the tree, while Matt enjoyed the view.

"Ok then. How do we do this?" Emily held her gift out. Matt took it and set it on the coffee table. He pulled Emily down on the couch with him and into his lap.

"I want to give you yours first." Matt handed the small jewelry box to Emily. She looked at him and slowly opened it.

"It was my mom's. Her favorite piece of jewelry. She wore it everyday. I got it for her on Mother's day the year she died." Matt opened the locket for Emily. She felt tears sting her cheeks as she saw the pictures. Matt opened the back as Emily pulled her hair out of the way and he put the necklace on her.

"Perfect." He smiled. Emily pressed her lips against his once again.

"I love it Matt. Thank you." She knew how much this must've meant to Matt and felt honored he'd given it to her.

"Your welcome. Now do I get mine?" Matt grinned sheepishly.

"Oh yeah of course!" She leaned over and grabbed the square box off the coffee table.

"It's not much. We did agree not to get each other anything." Emily suddenly felt stupid. Matt had given her something very valuable. Would he like her gift too?

Matt carefully tore the wrapping paper off and tossed it aside. He lifted off the lid to the box and pulled out what appeared to be a photo album. Inside on the front page was a short letter from Emily.

_"To my beloved Matt,_

_I made this photo album for you of some of our most memorable times. I hope you will treasure it forever as I will treasure our love._

_Your Everything,_

_Emily"_

Matt slowly flipped through the pages. They appeared to go in order from when they first met to now. There was that picture they took at the photo booth in the mall, where they made out for nearly half an hour. Matt smiled at the memory. He flipped to the next page and let out a loud laugh, startling Emily. There were three pictures from the night CNU got together for a poker tournament. Everyone had a bit too much to drink and things had gotten a little crazy. Emily snapped pictures like crazy that night. The photo of Lia shoving Duff in the pool, and at the last minute he grabbed Lia pulling her in with him. Frank must've snapped this next one. It was a photo of Matt and Emily in a heated embrace. Matt felt his cheeks blush. Things didn't stop at that kiss. The last photo of that crazy night was one of the entire group. Matt had his arm around Emily with a huge smile on his face, letting the entire world know that was his girl. Matt closed his eyes and sighed. This was the best gift he'd ever gotten from anyone. He looked at Emily with moisture in his eyes. She kissed him gently on the lips, then leaned back against his chest as they looked through the rest of the photo album together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Six Days Later

"Em, come on it's a group thing," Matt said.

"Okay, yeah, what I want to do is go to Sloans and get plastered," Emily said, in mock sarcasm.

"Yeah, come on, it's New Year's Eve, that's what it's all about. Getting hammered and having fun," Matt said.

"Oh, excuse me for not jumping for joy, but we still have a lot wedding plans we need worked out, and it's getting closer and closer to the date," Emily said.

"Em, if we go to this thing tonight, we'll do wedding stuff all day tomorrow. Considering Cheryl was kind enough to give us the day off, permitting there are no situations," Matt said, repeating his boss's words.

"Fine," Emily said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Matt smiled to himself, knowing he had won.

"Come on, you know it's gonna be fun. Plus, when that big round clock strikes midnight, you get to kiss me, how can that be bad," Matt said, a goofy grin on his face.

"I said I'd go, just drop it," Emily said.

They had just gotten home from a very long neogtiation. In fact they had gotten the call at three in the morning and it was just now five.

"Em, calm down," Matt said, rubbing her shoulders trying to help her relax.

"It's just we got woke up at three this morning, and we just got out of a twelve hour negotiation, and I'm tired," she said, plainly.

"I know babe," he said, his arms moving around her waist.

"Matt I know what your doing, and it's not going to work," Emily said, trying more to convince herself.

Matt grinned to himself, knowing he was getting to her. He moved his hands slowly up and down her sides, and heard her breathing quicken just a little bit. He smiled even more as he cupped one of her breasts with his hand, and received a heavy moan from Emily.

"Hmm.. I'm hungry," he said, dropping his arms, as he slowly walked away, he heard her groan in frustration.

"Matt that wasn't fair," Emily protested.

"Emily what you did to me wasn't fair either, but like they say payback's a bitch," Matt said, grinning to himself.

"Oh, is that right," Emily said.

"That's what they say," Matt said, fishing something out of the fridge.

"Then just you wait, you thought what I did was bad," Emily said, as she went into their bedroom.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So Em, how are the 'plans' coming?" Frank asked, as he was on his fifth beer and was starting to get slightly drunk.

"God, there is just still...so much...to do," Emily said, as she had claimed her spot, directly on Matt's lap.

On any normal day, the group would have made jokes, but they were all so plastered that none of them cared. Matt picked up his mug from the table and swigged the rest of his beer down.

"I do believe I'll have another," Matt said.

"Nope," Emily said, downing her shot of tequila.

"Umm...what do you mean nope?" Matt asked.

"You've had...ummm...a lot, and someone's gotta drive us home," Emily said, trying to stay balanced on Matt's leg.

"Well in that case," Matt said, his speech slurred a bit, as he grabbed her next shot of tequila, "No more for you either."

Matt took the shot, and downed it himself.

"NOT FAIR," Emily yelled.

"Matt maybe you should...um get her home," Frank suggested.

"Yeah, so she can puke in my car...no, maybe a little longer and she'll puke then we'll leave," Matt said.

"Yeah I don't think either of you should drive," Cheryl said, she hadn't been there as long as the others and was hardly drunk.

"Well, then how am I gonna get my car?" Matt asked.

"Come back in the morning, I'm sure Rick won't mind if you keep it here over night," Cheryl said.

"Well I can't get up to ask him," he said, pointing to the woman whose head had just flung forward.

"I'll ask him" Cheryl said.

Cheryl walked up to the bartender and owner of Sloans Rick Tyler.

"Rick," Cheryl called getting his attention.

"Yes Ma'am," he said, standing in front of her.

"Matt is a little to wasted to drive home, and well Emily is well past gone," she paused to point at the woman who could hardly hold her head up, "If I call for a cab for those two, can he keep his car here till morning?" Cheryl asked.

"Certainly," Rick said.

"Okay, thanks Rick," Cheryl said, walking back toward the group.

"What'd he say?" Matt asked.

"He said it was fine," Cheryl said, grabbing her cell phone and dialing the nearest taxi service.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

February 6th, two months till the wedding...

"Matt get up!" Emily practically yelled at her fiancee, as she threw a pillow at his head.

"Just 5 more minutes please?" He whined in response.

"Matt it is a quarter after nine. We have to be there by 11 and its a half hour drive!!" Emily had scheduled them for a menu testing and Matt did not want to wake up this morning. When he didn't respond to Emily she figured he fell back asleep, or else he was just ignoring her.

"Want to have sex?" Emily laughed as Matt's head jerked up. _'Yeah I thought that would get him.'_

"Seriously?"

"No but since you're awake now, how about you start getting ready?" Emily smiled sweetly at him.

"That's mean, Lehman." Matt groaned as he stumbled out of bed and into the shower. Emily smacked him on the butt as he passed her.

"Don't start something you can't finish!" Matt yelled over his shoulder. Emily smiled to herself. _'Only two more months babe.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily pulled into Almansor Court. It was 10:59, right on time.

"You ready?" Emily asked Matt her eyes sparkling. Matt loved how excited she got over everything.

"Yep." He grabbed her hand as they strolled inside.

"Hello Matt and Emily!" They were greeted again by Tammy, the front desk receptionist.

"Hi Tammy. How are you?" Emily smiled at the woman who had quickly become a friend of the couple.

"Not too bad! I think they are just about ready for you, if you'll just have a seat in the usual spot." She winked at them before picking up the phone.

"Do you realize how close the wedding is?" Emily asked Matt while they waited.

"61 days, 8 hours, and 29 minutes." Matt rattled off. Emily just stared at him.

"At least that's how long till we can have sex." He grinned at Emily now.

"Is that all you can think about?"

"I'm a guy Emily. Of course that's all I can think about. You're depriving me ya know!!"

"Oh please! You think this is easy for me?" Emily lowered her voice now suddenly aware how close Tammy was.

"No, I didn't say that. But I bet I've got it worse." Matt said matter of factly. Emily shook her head. No use fighting with him on that one.

"OK guys they're ready now!!" Emily and Matt stood up and followed Tammy. They entered a small room, probably used for conferences but was located near the kitchen.

"Oh Matt I really like this one." Emily fed Matt a bite of the baked halibut.

"Mmm. Yeah, that's the winner!" Matt exclaimed. Emily kissed him savoring the taste of Matt combined with the halibut.

"So we have our menu now?" Chef Michaels asked the couple.

"Yep. I think that's it! We are going to go taste some wedding cakes next."

"Ugghh." Was all Matt could say. He was stuffed from the dinner tasting.

"We're doing that today?"

"Yes, Matt. If had listened to me this morning you would've heard that!!"

"Oh." Matt grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah. Ok well thank you so much Chef. We loved everything. I can't wait for the wedding." Emily shook his hand.

"It's my pleasure. I look forward to making your wedding a day to remember."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so we have this design," Laura, the cake decorator, pointed at a picture in her cake photo gallery.

"And you want to keep it red and white you said?"

"Yes red and white. Our colors are black and red but we didn't want black on the cake." Emily answered her.

"Alright and you liked the red velvet cake correct?" Laura was writing everything down in a small notebook.

"Yep." Emily smiled at Matt. He had a piece of cake on his face and Emily kissed it off.

"Mmm. Thanks." Matt grinned.

"Ok, you two love birds are all set. We won't charge you until the cake is actually finished. I'll have you come in and take a look before the wedding, make sure everything looks good."

"Sounds great, Laura thank you!" Matt shook her hand and then headed back out to his car, Emily in tow.

"Oh Matt I'm so excited! Every day the wedding seems more and more real. I can't wait!!" She wrapped her arms tight around his waist. Matt kissed her temple and opened the car door for her.

"Why thank you." Emily got in and shut the door. Matt walked around and hopped into the drivers side.

"So. What do we do now?" 6 months ago Matt would've known exactly what to do with the afternoon. That wasn't an option now. _'Not for another 61 days!'_ He thought to himself.

"Let's just go home and cuddle on the couch. Maybe watch a movie? I think we both could use a relaxing afternoon."

"Can we watch..." Matt was cut off.

"No zombie movies!!" Emily interrupted.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Matt whined but he had a smile on his face. He couldn't wait for the rest of their lives to begin, knowing each day he'd have these little moments with Emily.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Two Weeks Later

"Matt hurry we're gonna miss our flight," Emily said, she really didn't want to fly to New York, but she did promise her parents that they could meet Matt before the wedding.

"Okay Emily, when you carry one of these bags, that's when you can hurry me," Matt said.

He had to carry on bags slung across his shoulder, he was pulling two suitcases behind him, one small suitcase sitting on top one of the bigger ones.

"Em, honey, we're only staying a couple of days, do we really need this much stuff?" Matt asked, even though it was too late to take something back.

"Yes, trust me, once you meet them you'll know why," Emily said, as she moved farther ahead of him.

Matt shook his head, he loved that woman more than anything, but the things that got under her skin.

"Em honey, we still have ten minutes," Matt said in nearly a yell.

"And we still have to check our luggage," Emily said back to him, as she slowed her pace so he could catch up.

"Okay, something that might help is if you take one of these suitcases," Matt said, praying she'd take one of the larger ones.

"Fine," Emily said, grabbing the small suitcase.

Matt sighed as he started to walk again, at least there were nearing the security point. Matt put the suitcases on the conveyor belt, and watched as his back-breaking labor got taken away.

"Look Em, we got our luggage checked and still have five minutes," Matt said, his arm fastened tightly around her waist.

Emily stopped suddenly, a look of anxiety on her face.

"Em, hon, what's wrong?" Matt asked, becoming increasingly worried about her.

"We're flying to New York," Emily said, almost as if a robot had taken over her body.

"Yeah," Matt said, waiting for more information.

"To meet my family," Emily said, even more roboticly.

"Yeah," Matt said, fear visible in his eyes.

"Matt, I'm not sure I can do this," Emily said, coming out of her dream world.

"Sure you can, they're your family," Matt said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, but there are things I haven't told you about my family," Emily said, her eyes plastered to the floor below them.

"Umm..well how about we talk about this on the plane," Matt said, checking his watch.

"Because I gotta tell you what to expect," Emily said, growing more frantic by the minute.

"Em, you can, we have this discussion on the plane," Matt said, his hand on her back, moving her forward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so about your family," Matt said, after Emily had taken ten minutes to adjust herself in her seat.

"Well my mom, and sister are great and wonderful. My brother is a sweetie, although he never has liked any guy I've ever dated. It's just my dad, he's ummm, well just steer clear of him," Emily said, hating dedging up the past.

"Why though, I'm sure he's not that bad," Matt said, comparing whatever her father was like to his.

"Matt trust me, you don't know," Emily said, the sheer thought of seeing her father made a shiver run down her spine.

"Em, tell me," Matt said, holding her hand tightly.

"Let's just leave it at I didn't choose the right job," Emily said, pushing all thoughts of her father from her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt streched as he walked the plane ride had did a number on bunching up his legs. 'God they really need to widen the space between seats' Matt thought to himself.

"Your legs in a bind?" Emily asked, a slight chuckle escaping her lips.

"Yeah laugh it up, it's not funny, but it's nice to hear your laugh," Matt said, his free arm finding it's way around Emily's waist.

"Well I think those cocktails helped a little," Emily said, only slightly drunk.

"Maybe," Matt said, laughing at his soon-to-be bride.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

"Matt I'm scared," Emily said, her hands shaking lightly as she went to knock on the front door.

"Umm...shouldn't I be the one scared?" Matt asked.

"Your not?" Emily asked, her hand making a light knocking sound against the wooden door.

"Nope," Matt said, his arm around her shoulder.

"My baby girl," Emily's mom said, answering the door.

"Hi mom," Emily said, meeting her mom's inbrace.

"Mom this is my fiancee, Matthew Flannery," Emily said, pointing to Matt.

"Well hello Matthew," Emily's mom said, hugging Matt tightly.

Matt looked over his shoulder to Emily and saw her mouthed Laura to Matt.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Lehman," Matt said, raising back up.

"Oh none of the Mrs. Lehman stuff, you can call me Laura," Emily's mom said.

"Okay, I'll remember that," Matt said, a smile creeping across his face.

"Well come on in," Laura said.

"Oh my, is that Emmy?" Allison called from the other room.

"Ally?" Emily called out, and got attack from a woman just a few inches taller than Emily.

If Matt hadn't known any better he would have thought they were the same person. They looked so similar, that if he didn't know Emily he would have a hard time telling them apart.

"Ally this is my fiancee Matt Flannery," Emily said, her eyes locking with Matt's and he smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you Matt Flannery," Allison said, making Emily's cheeks blush.

"Nice to know I've been talked about," Matt said, shaking Allison's hand.

"I know I heard little Emmy's voice," a much deeper voice said, from the other room.

"Is that Jamie," Emily called out, a huge smile on her face.

"Now Emmy I thought I told you to stop calling me that," James said, entering the kitchen area where nearly the entire family stood.

"Well I thought we discussed, you stop calling me Emmy and I'll stop calling you Jamie," Emily said, nearly jumping into the younger man's arms.

Matt took notice, that Allison was at least a couple years older than Emily, and the James was a couple years younger.

"James this is my fiancee Matt," Emily said, grabbing Matt's hand.

James stared Matt right in the eye, which made Matt jerk just a little. James didn't look as much like Emily, he must look more like Emily's dad, because from what Matt could tell Emily looked a lot like her mother. James was at least 6'2 and was a very built man.

"So your intentions are to marry my sister?" James said, a straight and serious look on his face.

"Umm...yes," Matt said, not noticing his hand was shaking.

"Umm...that sounds like your thinking to me. You'd better not hurt one tiny little hair on my sisters head," James said his eyes never leaving Matt's.

Matt's hand shook a little harder, and Emily figured James's game went on long enough.

"Jamie, you quit scaring poor Matt," Emily said, smacking her brother's arm.

"Now Emmy calm down, I was just having a little fun with him," James said, his face relaxing, as he held out his hand for Matt to shake.

Emily felt Matt's body relax at the gesure, and used his free hand to shake James's hand.

"What's all the commotion," Emily's dad yelled as he came down the stairs.

Matt felt Emily's body tighten at his voice.

"Emily," her father said, seeing the back of her head.

Everyone grew quiet, and the room filled with tension.

"Emily!" her father shouted this time.

At that Emily turned toward her father, letting Matt's hand go.

"Yeah dad," Emily said.

"What you don't call in a few years, and just show up with some guy," her father said.

"I have called, I just didn't want to talk to you," Emily's voice filled with disgust.

"Oh really, so then why are you here?" her father asked, walking closer to Emily.

"Because I wanted momma, Ally, and Jamie to meet my fiancee," Emily said, tears creeping to the edge of her eyes.

"Oh and what about me, did I not raise you, put a roof over your head," her father screamed.

"Yeah, until you kicked me out for going after my dream," Emily said, Matt's face turned to her in shock.

"Well excuse me, but I did not want my daughter going out there and getting herself killed," her father's voiced turned into grief.

"No do not play that card dad, because your psycho-babble bullshit is not going to work on me. Are you forgetting that I have a Bacholor and Master degree in Psychologoly," Emily said.

"I do care about you, even after all these years, and all those arguements, and when you left home to go live with your grandmother, I wanted to tell you to come back," her father said.

"Oh yeah, then why didn't grandma tell me that, huh?" Emily asked, tears slowly rolling down her face.

Matt slowly put his arm around her shoulders, and rubbed slowly. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and hold her. To tell her that he was there for her, but he was so shocked.

"Who in the hell are you?" her father yelled at Matt.

Matt tried to open his mouth, but no words came out. It was as if he had lost his ability to speak.

"This is my fiancee Matthew Flannery," she said, as she lightly swiped away the tears.

"Are you able to care for my daughter as she is needed," her father said.

Matt knew what he meant, and the fact that her father didn't think he was good enough pissed him off, but before he could say anything, Emily bit back.

"He can take care of me, but if you hadn't noticed dad, I've been doing just fine taking care of myself," Emily said rolling her eyes at her father.

"Well son, I'm Neil, and I'm Emily's father," her father said, trying to shake his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Emily sat in her room, as Emily cried her feelings out. If she wasn't stressed out enough with the wedding being a mere month and a half away, now her father is stressing her out even more.

"Em, babe, you okay?" Matt asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I tried to tell you, he's just, god," Emily said.

She had stopped crying, but she knew she could not go back down there. Her thoughts got interupted by a light knocking on the door. Matt got up and opened the door.

"How is she doing?" Allison asked, she hated seeing what their father did to her.

Emily had always been the outspoken one growing up. Allison and soon James knew better than to go against they're father but Emily didn't care, she had wanted to help people since she was a little kid. After seeing a police standoff on television, and hearing about the hostage neogtiators that talked the person down, Emily had known that was her calling, and she didn't care what they're father said.

"She's going to be fine. She's still a little shaken up," Matt said.

Allison took notice right away about the caring tone he used when he talked about Emily. She knew from the way he looked at her, and the way he had put his arm around her earlier how much he loved her sister.

"Can I talk to her, alone?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, of course," Matt said, as he exited the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily, why do you provoke him?" Allison asked upon entering her room.

"Provoke him, all I did was come spend time with my family. All I wanted was for you guys to meet Matt, because I love him so much, and he's such an amazing guy. That is all I did, daddy did the rest all on his own," Emily said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again.

"Emmy, you know we all love you, and know matter what daddy says, we are all so proud of you," Allison, hugging her sister tightly.

"Thanks that means alot Ally," Emily said.

"Now, where did you snag him, cause sis he is a hot one," Allison said, getting a laugh out of Emily.

"To be honest, he's my partner," Emily said.

"You mean, you shacked up with your partner. The person you have to work with on a daily basis?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, but it was one of those immediate things. The first time I looked into those deep brown eyes of his, my knees buckled, and my stomach had butterfilies," Emily said, getting a giggle from Allison.

"Well he's definately a cutie, I'll give you that. In all seriousiness though I can tell that really does care about you," Allison said.

"Yeah, and between me and you, he's kind of got money," Emily said, still unable to use the word rich.

"You mean, he's loaded, as in he's rich?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, some how his dad came into a lot of money, and he put back some for Matt. Apparently Matt didn't like the person the money turned his father into, so he never touched the money," Emily said.

"So is he gonna now?" Allison asked, knowing how much weddings can cost.

"He did, even though I didn't ask him to," Emily said.

"Are you sure you wanna marry him," Allison asked.

"Um..yeah," Emily said.

"So how long are you two staying?" Allison asked.

"I was thinking a couple of days, but now I'm sure, we are leaving tomorrow. I'd love to stay longer, and talk with you guys, but I cannot be in his house any longer than that," Emily said.

"Yeah, well that's why James and me left as soon as we could," Allison said.

"Hows come you didn't bring my little niece?" Emily asked.

"Cause she's sick, she's at home with her daddy," Allison said.

"Oh, how is Jonathan?" Emily asked.

"Exhusted, I actually had to beg him to take time off of work so I could stay here to see you," Allison said.

"That sounds about right," Emily said, laughing lightly.

"So did James tell you about his girlfriend?" Allison whispered like they where telling secrets.

"No, he has one?" Emily said.

"Yeah, but none of us like her, her name is Kayla-Marie, and she's a model in training," Allison said, getting a more high-pitched laugh from Emily.

"A model in training, I didn't know standing around involved training," Emily said.

"Apparently it's harder than everyone thought," Allison said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later

"You sure you wanna go back tomorrow?" Matt asked, her arms firmly around her body, holding her close him.

"Postive," Emily said, she loved the feel of his arms around her.

"Okay, I'll book the flight in the morning," Matt said.

"Good," Emily said, lighter than before.

Soon they're breathing slowed, and they where both sound asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'M BAAACK!!! Hehe. It's been my turn to update several things for a while now. Sorry guys. But I'm available now, somewhat, in between getting our house ready to sell so I'll be better about updates. For those following Bad Things, that should be updated very soon as well!! Enjoy!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know Mom...Yes I will, I promise. Ok. Love you too. Bye." Emily hung up the phone and let out a big sigh. It had been two weeks since Matt and Emily had visited her folks. Well attempted to visit. They got up early the next morning and had left before her parents woke up. This is the first time Emily has talked to her since.

"What did she say?" Matt asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Emily rested her head on his shoulder.

"She was upset. They freaked out when they saw the empty room. I'm glad I left a note or else they would've had a manhunt for us." Emily laughed lightly. Matt rubbed small circles on her back.

"I think my dad was more angry though. I don't really care. He had no right..." Emily trailed off. It was their day off. She didn't want to ruin it by bringing up her father.

"I know. One day he will realize the mistake he has made. He'll look back and realize all the time he's lost to spend with you." Matt kissed her lightly on the top of the head.

"Yeah...Hey how about you go rent us some movies and I'll order some pizza." She looked up at her fiancee.

"Ok. Any requests?"

"You pick. Just, please, NO zombies!" Emily gave Matt a look that said she was serious.

"Aww, come on! If you get scared, I can hold you." He grinned now.

"No zombies." Emily glared at him.

"Ok! Ok! No zombies!" Matt threw his hands up in defeat.

"Thank you." Emily gave him a quick peck on the lips then picked up the phone back up to order the pizza.

"Go!" She shooed Matt out the door to get the movies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt browsed the new release section at Blockbuster. It had become a ritual every Saturday they rented movies and ordered pizza. It was a sad attempt to try and keep their hands off each other. Although it seemed to be working. Matt stopped as came across a movie they had yet to see.

"Hmmm. This one looks good." He grabbed it and headed to the checkout. Matt caught a glimpse of an older movie in the sale bin. _'$6.99.'_ He grabbed that one too and hopped in line.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok. Let's see the movies. And if there is a zombie movie in there..." Emily grabbed the bag from Matt and pulled out the first movie.

"Office Space..hmm. I think I've heard of that one. Suppose to be funny. What else..." Emily stopped as she pulled out the second movie.

"Disturbia?? That does not sound promising Flannery!" She glared at him.

"Hey there are no zombies I swear!"

"Yeah well it must be some horror movie." Emily swatted him lightly in the chest.

"Actually it's a thriller. Big difference!"

"Next time, I'm picking out the movies!" Emily popped the dvd in and joined Matt on the couch.

"I put in Disturbia first while it's still light outside." Emily grinned and scooted closer to Matt. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him.

Just Over An Hour Later

"That guy is creeping me out!" Emily scooted closer to Matt. They saw worse than this in their line of work but for some reason the movies really got to her.

"Shhhhh." Matt shushed her but tightened his grip to let her know he was there. They watched the rest of the movie in silence with small gasps every now and then from Emily. She kept moving closer and closer into Matt's arms and by the time the movie was over she was half in his lap. Matt smiled to himself. This was why he picked the scary movies.

"So. What did you think?" Matt asked brushing a stray hair away from Emily's face.

"I have to admit it was a good movie. And I guess it wasn't too scary." Emily was absently running her fingers up and down Matt's thigh. Matt struggled to keep his hormones in check. It was the things she didn't know she was doing that got him the most.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled at Emily hoping she didn't see the struggle he was going through. But Emily saw everything.

A small grin worked its way across her face. She climbed the rest of the way into Matt's lap resting her knees on either side of him. Matt ran his hands up her arms and down her back, before hooking his thumbs in a belt loop on her jeans. Her body betrayed her as she felt her hips grind into him. Emily fought for some semblance of control. 'Only 4 weeks till the wedding Emily. Not even that. You can do it.' Matt caressed her cheek with his hand and Emily was done for. She crashed her lips against his, running her hands through his hair. Matt deepened the kiss as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Matt took the hint and went to work on her jeans. He groaned into her mouth as he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. Emily ran her hands over Matt's muscular chest. She was about to rip his shirt off the rest of the way when the doorbell rang. They groaned in unison. Emily contemplated not answering the door when it rang again, signaling whoever it was, wasn't going anywhere. Emily slowly climbed off Matt's lap and buttoned her jeans before answering the door. Her jaw dropped.

"Dad?! What...What are you doing here?" Fear filled Emily as Matt rushed to button his shirt back up. _'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ Emily stalled for a few seconds giving Matt time to get dressed.

"I just want to talk. Can I come in?" Emily glanced back at Matt and after seeing he was now dressed, she nodded her head and opened the door further. Her dad stepped in the house and nodded to Matt.

"How are you doing, son?" Matt walked over and shook the man's hand.

"I'm fine, sir." Matt stepped aside and he glanced nervously at Emily. She shrugged her shoulders at him and followed her dad to the living room.

"How did you know I was here?" Emily sat down on the couch opposite her father and Matt sat next to her, taking her hand in his for support.

"Your mother left her address book laying on the counter yesterday." He explained. They all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Would you like something to drink Mr. Lehman?" Matt finally asked trying to find an excuse to leave the room.

"Please, call me Neil. And yes I would love some coffee if you have any." Matt stood up and walked into the kitchen to get three coffees.

"What are you doing here dad?" Emily finally gathered up the courage to ask. Neil took a deep breath before responding.

"I was sitting in the kitchen yesterday drinking my coffee, and my eyes fell upon a picture on the fridge of you and me. I think you were around 5. You were on sitting on my shoulders with your little arms wrapped tightly around my neck." He paused momentarily, fighting back tears. Emily's heart broke. She'd never seen her dad like this.

"And...I just realized how much time I've wasted. You know why I was so upset with your career choice? I was scared Emily. When you were little you were always daddy's little girl. As you got older you pulled away from me more and more. Which is only natural I know. But when you told your mother and I what you wanted to do, all I could think about was losing you forever. I just wanted to get that bond back we had when you were little. Instead all I did was push you away. I'm so sorry. I've been too stubborn to admit it until now but I can't go another day without my baby girl!!" Tears streamed down Mr. Lehman's face now and he brushed them away violently, silently cursing himself for being so weak.

"Oh daddy!" Emily rushed to her fathers side and wrapped her arms around him, letting her own tears fall. Matt stood in the entry way to the kitchen silently watching them. He felt a single tear fall down his own cheek. Matt smiled to himself. He was happy for Emily. He wanted her to have a close relationship with her family. It just made him realize how much he missed his own dad. Matt wanted desperately to repair their broken relationship but his father was too much of an ass. He feared nothing could be done to salvage their relationship.

"I love you Emily. I promise to try and be a better father." Neil wiped away Emily's tears and smiled at his daughter.

"I love you too daddy."

"That Matt seems like a great guy." He whispered knowing Matt was just a few feet away. "You really love him, huh?"

"Yeah I do. He's wonderful. I think you'll like him too once you get to know him." Emily glanced at Matt and smiled.

"I can see how happy he makes you. For that I already do." Matt walked out with the three coffee's and handed one to Emily then to her father.

"I wasn't sure how you like your coffee so I left it black. But I can get some cream and sugar..." Matt stopped as Neil waved his hand.

"This is perfect. Thank you." Neil smiled at Matt and he relaxed some.

"So tell me about yourself Matt." Emily's dad leaned back on the couch and regarded his future son in law. Matt took Emily's hand in his own again and smiled at her before turning back to Neil. They sat and talked for the next several hours, laughing constantly. Emily was beaming and Matt loved seeing this side of her. Completely relaxed with her father. It touched him deep within his soul.

"Well it's getting late. I suppose I should be going." Neil stood up and stretched.

"Where are you going? Are you flying back home already?" Emily asked.

"I booked a hotel room a couple blocks away."

"Dad no! You can stay here! The couch pulls out into a bed. You're not staying in a hotel!" Emily insisted.

"Well I wasn't sure how this would go and I didn't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding daddy. Please. Stay with us tonight." Emily looked to Matt for help.

"Yes, please Neil. You're more than welcome to stay here." Matt stood up now.

"Ok if you're sure..."

"Yes we're sure daddy!" Emily jumped in before he could even finish. Matt went to the hall closet and pull out a blanket and pillow while Emily pulled out the sofa bed for her father.

"It's not as good as real bed but it's pretty comfortable." Emily smiled at her dad. No words could express exactly what she was feeling, having her dad back in her life again.

"Thanks sweetheart. It'll do just fine." He took the pillow and blanket from Matt and said goodnight.

As soon as Matt and Emily got into the bedroom, Matt locked the door and pulled her close. Emily wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh Emily. I'm so happy for you. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be at that door." Matt sighed.

"I can't believe it Matt. For years, all I've wanted was my father back. I never imagined he felt the same way. I guess you were right." Emily smiled against his chest. Everything in the world was perfect tonight.

"So...how about we pick up where we left off earlier?" Matt grinned.

"Matt for one my father is less than a hundred feet away!" Emily stared at him incredulously.

"And besides that was just a moment of weakness. I'm glad he interrupted us! I still want to wait. Only a few more weeks..." Emily moaned as Matt kissed her neck, sending shivers throughout her body.

"What if we're really really quiet?" He asked as his hands roamed her body. Emily felt her knees go weak.

"Ummm...I don't...God.." Emily stopped attempting to form coherent sentences as Matt found her favorite spot.

"Can you be quiet tonight?" Matt whispered in her ear. Emily has a hard time controlling herself in the throes of passion and as badly as Matt wanted her, needed her, he didn't want her father to over hear anything. Matt stopped what he was doing momentarily, allowing Emily enough time to come to her senses. She quickly pulled away while she could.

"No Matt, we can't. My dad...and we've made it this far. We can hold out another 4 weeks right?" Emily asked suddenly not so sure and hoping Matt would just agree with her for once.

"Yeah, no you're right. Your dad seems to like me. I don't really want to ruin that. I guess I can survive another 4 weeks." Matt sighed deeply and shook his head. This woman was trying to kill him. If Frank or Duff ever found out...

Matt started to strip down to his boxers but stopped remember their house guest. He walked over to his dresser and got a pair of sweat pants instead. Emily grabbed one of his tshirts and her own pair of sweat pants.

They climbed into bed and Emily molded their bodies together, wrapping her arms around his waist. She needed to feel his body, his closeness. Matt wrapped one leg over Emily's legs, holding her even tighter. Every night Emily would start to second guess this no sex agreement they had. She tried to remind herself how romantic it was and how great their wedding night would be. But on nights like this one she started to wonder if she was just crazy. They held each other close, each lost in their own thoughts. Matt finally felt Emily relax in his arms and knew she had fallen asleep. He had found himself doing this a lot lately. Waiting till she was sound asleep before letting himself drift off. It was a protective gesture. The only kind Emily allowed him. He smiled to himself as he heard a tiny snore come from Emily. Matt closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Emily paced the floor of the florist shop.

"Emily both are beautiful," Lia said.

"I know, but I could really use Matt's opinion. He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago," Emily said, as the bell above the door dinged, signaling a new entrant.

Lia moved just a bit to see who it was. She shook her head, she felt bad for Matt.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late," Matt said, kissing her cheek.

"Matt, we've been waiting for fifteen minutes, we're going to be late for our final dress fittings," Emily said slightly louder than she had intended.

"I know, I'm sorry. Traffic was a bitch," he said, taking a seat next to Lia.

"Okay we have half an hour before we have to be at the dress fitting," Emily paced faster.

"Matt," Lia said elbowing him.

"Em, honey, why don't you show me the ones you picked out," Matt said, trying to calm her down a bit.

"The one's I picked out, right," Emily said, as she made her way over to the florist.

"Excuse me, where is the other lady?" Emily asked.

"She had to take a lunch. I'm Teresa, how may I assist you?" the young lady asked.

"She had some flowers sit aside for me," Emily said, becoming flustered.

"Oh right, umm..name's Lehman right?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah," Emily said.

"Yeah I got those right here. Where is your wedding party?" Teresa asked.

"Right over there," Emily pointed over toward three people with they're backs to them.

"I'll be there in just a few minutes," Teresa said.

"Okay," Emily said, making her way back over to her guests.

"Better?" Matt asked, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, it's just the wedding is in two weeks," saying those words sent a shiver down Emily's spine. It was happening, she was really marrying Matt. She smiled softly at the thought.

Matt pulled her arm slightly, so she fell into his lap.

"Everything'll be fine," he said, kissing her temple lightly.

"Thanks babe," Emily said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Cheryl and Lia smiled to each other. In all the years that Cheryl had known Matt, she had never seen him so...In love.

"So sorry to keep you folks waiting," Teresa said coming from behind them.

"No problems," Matt said.

Teresa made a mental note that she really liked the apparent groom.

"Okay these are the two arrangements that Emily picked out," Teresa said, setting up the two different flower arrangements.

Matt sat there for a moment, his head moving from side to side, taking in both arrangements. 'Damn' he thought, 'Fifty-fifty shot, cannot get it wrong'.

"The ummm..." he paused looking toward Lia, although that was no help. "The second one."

Matt closed his eyes, and awaited to hear Emily go off about how the colors didn't match or something.

"Really," She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Matt said, feeling it safe enough to open his eyes.

"That's the one I liked the best," Emily said, the biggest smile on her face.

"Good," he said, as he wiped a small amount of sweat off his brow.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt kissed Emily's cheek, as he got in his car to take off.

"Make sure they fit good," Emily screamed at him as he sped off.

Lia stood beside Emily, "Was that really the one you picked?"

"Yeah, actually it was the one I liked best," Emily said.

"Wow, you guys are gonna be that kind of cheesy couple," Lia said.

"I guess we are," Emily said, a smile on her face.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt arrived at Tux's and More, and got out of the car. The name of the place always made him laugh. He always wondered what the More was. He saw Duff and Frank standing just outside the door.

"Dude your like ten minutes late," Frank said, slapping his back.

"I know," Matt said, as he followed the two men into the store.

"Can I help you gentlemen today?" a taller man, with long blonde hair asked.

Frank smirked, and Matt knew he had to say something before Frank did.

"Yeah, we're here for our tux fittings," Matt said.

"Oh okay, you must be Mr. Flannery. I'm Nick and I'll be helping you today," Nick said.

Frank snickered lowly, but Matt still heard him. As the young man took off to get they're tuxes, Matt turned to Frank.

"Can you not be nice?" Matt asked, shaking his head, now he sounded like Emily.

"Dude, you sound like Lehman," Frank said, getting a laugh from Duff.

"Shut up," Matt said, as the young man returned.

"We have three dressing rooms opened for you gentlemen, please go try on your tux's and make sure they fit," Nick said.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All three men stepped out from the dressing room, and looked in the mirrors that hung on the doors.

"Did Lehman pick out the colors?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, and do you have to call her Lehman?" Matt asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, did Emily pick out the colors?" Frank asked, snickering.

"You guys are asses you know that right," Matt said, as he turned sideways to make sure the tux fit correctly.

"Yeah, we know, but it's nice that other people notice," Frank said earning another laugh from Duff.

Matt shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, Matt, we've got your bachelor party all planned out," Duff said.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome," Frank said.

"Guys I said nothing crazy," Matt said.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Matt Flannery," Frank said.

"It's just..." Frank interrupted him.

"Let me stop you before something stupid dribbles out of your mouth. Dude Lehman has you tied around her finger. She totally wears the pants in this relationship," Frank said, as Duff sat down, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Remind me again, why you two are my friends," Matt said.

"Because we're the only ones that will put up with you," Frank said.

Matt's head fell into his hands. He just hoped Emily's dress fitting went better.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ok Emily I need you to take a deep breath in and hold it." Emily did as instructed then released her breath as the dress was finally zippered.

"Why is it so tight?" Emily asked.

"As the night goes on, the dress tends to loosen up a bit. So by making it tighter now, it will allow you to move freely throughout the night without worrying about your dress falling."

"Makes sense I guess."

"You can breathe okay, right? 'Cause we don't want it to be that tight." The woman smiled at her.

"Yeah." Emily returned her smile as nerves started to set in.

"How does it look guys?" Emily turned towards Lia and Cheryl. Emily thought she saw tears in Lia's eyes.

"You look so beautiful, Emily!" Lia squealed.

"You really do." Cheryl added. Emily rested her hands on her stomach to ease the butterflies. _'In two weeks, I'll be Matt's wife. Mrs. Matthew Flannery.' _Emily liked the sound of that. But Emily Flannery just didn't sound right. If she could stay Mrs. Matthew Flannery she'd take his name. Emily really needed a second opinion.

"What do you think about Emily Flannery?" Emily asked Cheryl and Lia as she got out of her dress. Cheryl's eyes grew wide, as she realized for the first time she'd have two agent Flannery's.

"Are you ok Cheryl?" Lia asked upon seeing her boss' face.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You guys, I'm serious! We have to go for our marriage license in the next couple of days and I don't know if I want to take his name!"

"Well what did Matt say?" Lia asked.

"He said it didn't matter to him either way. That I'd be his wife and that was enough." Emily rolled her eyes as she spoke. It was sweet of him, but it felt like a cop out.

"Aww!" Lia couldn't help her reaction.

"No its not 'aww!' I don't know what to do. Emily Flannery. It just doesn't sound right. But I don't want to hurt his feelings and I love his last name. It's just...imagining myself with it...it sounds so foreign!" Emily plopped down on the couch, now fully out of her wedding dress. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Well I never really thought about you taking on Matt's last name." Cheryl spoke now and Emily stood back up to finish getting dressed.

"But you need to do what feels right for Emily. I truly think it doesn't matter to Matt either way. What about...what if you did a hyphen? Emily Lehman-Flannery." Emily looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I never thought about that. Keeping Lehman in there breaks up the y's." A huge grin spread across her face.

"I love it! Thanks Cheryl!" Emily gave Cheryl a quick hug.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Lia and Emily walked with their arms linked together as Cheryl led the way.

* * *

"Hey babe! How did it go?" Matt asked from the couch.

"Good." Emily kicked her shoes off and walked over to join him. Matt lifted his arm so Emily could snuggle up next to him then kissed the top of her head.

"How did the tux fitting go?" Emily looked up at him and Matt cringed.

"Well...we have our tuxes." He grinned at her. Emily raised her eyebrows at him.

"Frank and Duff are planning my bachelor party." Matt's face grew serious now.

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Emily sat up.

"I know. I told them no strippers though." Matt regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Strippers?! They were going to get you strippers?!" Emily stood up fuming. She picked up the phone and hit speed dial 4. Matt watched in horror.

"Rogers."

"Yeah, Frank? Just wanted to set some ground rules here for Matt's bachelor party. First of all NO STRIPPERS!! Second of all, I don't want him getting drunk off his ass so that he has this huge hangover for our wedding! And leave your guns at home! I can only imagine the kind of havoc you would all wreak if you had your guns!"

"Ok." Frank was too stunned to say anything else. Emily flipped her phone shut and turned back to Matt.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Matt quickly replied not wanting her to turn on him next. Emily stomped back to their bedroom shedding clothes as she went.

"I swear if I find out he got strippers anyway, I'll kill him!" Matt wasn't really listening to what she said. He was currently trying to calm his hormones. Watching her strip down to nothing as she walked to their bedroom always got him. Only this time there was nothing he could do about it. Emily re-emerged moments later wearing an old shirt of Matt's and a pair of sweats. She pulled her hair back and continued on into the kitchen. Matt joined her seconds later, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"I love you." Matt whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Emily smiled now letting all the tension in her body release. Matt kissed her neck, making Emily moan lightly.

"Just a couple more weeks..." Matt whispered in her ear again as his hands roamed her body, gently caressing her breasts. Emily leaned into him feeling his erection. It was Matt's turn to moan. Emily pulled away while she still could.

"So what would you like for dinner?"

"Well we can order in if you'd like?" Matt knew how much Emily hated to cook. He was in the mood for some Chinese anyway.

"Chinese?" Emily asked reading his mind.

"Yeah." Matt grinned at her. He loved how well she knew him. Emily placed their orders then popped in a movie to watch.

"Office Space? We just watched that one Em!"

"I know, but it's so funny! Can we please watch it again?" Emily bit her bottom lip and Matt couldn't refuse her.

"Ok. Ok. We can watch Office Space, again!" Matt laughed. Emily muted the TV for a minute. Matt looked at her questioningly.

"I forgot I wanted to talk to you." Emily looked down, picking at a loose thread on Matt's shirt.

"What's the matter?" Matt caressed her arm gently.

"Nothing. It's just...I was thinking some more today about, umm, about taking on your last name." Emily paused for a moment before continuing.

"I was thinking about maybe using both of our names. Emily Lehman-Flannery." Emily bit her lip again waiting for Matt's response. He tilted her chin up and stared into her eyes.

"I think that's a great idea." He kissed her gently. Emily immediately deepened the kiss, running her hands through his thick black hair. They pulled apart for air just as the door bell rang.

"Would you mind getting that?" Matt asked as he gestured to the bulge that had formed in his jeans. Emily laughed then answered the door. She carried the food into the kitchen and made up both their plates.

"Mmm. That smells so good!" Matt said as Emily handed him his plate. She turned the movie back on and they sat next to each other on the couch, their hips touching slightly. After they finished eating Emily put the plates in the dishwasher then curled up on the couch with Matt. They lay like that for the rest of the evening. Just enjoying being close to each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

One Week Later

Emily sat on the couch, her feet underneath her. She had papers strewn about the couch. Matt walked in from the bedroom. It was they're day off, since it was the weekend, and Cheryl had been kind enough to promise she wouldn't call them in unless it was absolutely nessicary. He smiled at his bride-to-be, as she bit her bottom lip, checking one of the many lists in front of her.

"Hey babe, what's that?" Matt asked, as he grabbed a mug from the cabinent, and poured some coffee into it.

"These are the lists for the wedding, I have to make sure everything is done," Emily said, as she turned her nibbling on the pen in her hand.

"Okay, can I help, before you destroy the perfectly good pen in your hand?" Matt asked, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Not funny Flannery, and yes please, I still have those two lists to go through," Emily said, pointing to the two pieces of paper on the opposite end of the couch.

Matt sat down his mug full of coffee, and picked up the two pieces of paper. He looked up and down the first list, but he honestly didn't know which of things in front of him had been taken care of.

"Umm...Em, honey," Matt eased toward actually asking a question.

"What Matt?" Emily asked, becoming fusterated.

"I ummm...I don't know which of these have been done," Matt said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Then why are you helping me?" Emily said, slightly louder than she had intended.

"I'm trying Em, but I don't know about some of this stuff," Matt said.

"It's fine, I'm almost done with this list anyways," Emily said, as she circled something, and then sat the list aside, and grabbed for the ones in Matt's hand.

"Hey Em, how about you forget about this stuff for a while, and we just relax," Matt said, trying to think of anything to get her mind off of the wedding.

"Matt our wedding, is next week, this stuff doesn't need to be forgotten about, it needs to be finished," Emily spat, just as her stomach gurgled from the lack of food she had eaten.

"Why don't you grab you some food, and I'll try and look over the list again," Matt said.

"Okay," Emily sighed, she was hungry.

She got up and walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. There was two beer bottles, a little bit of lunch meat, and some mayonise. She shook her head, they really needed to go grocery shopping. She grabbed the lunch meat and the mayonise, and just hoped for at least one slice of bread. She realized she was no longer alone in the kitchen, Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry this is stressing you out so bad," he said before kissing her neck lightly.

"Matt this isn't going to help," she said.

"Hmmm..," Matt said, before nibbingly lightly on her ear. "Are you sure."

Emily moaned lightly, and then slowly pulled away from Matt.

'One week,' she thought.

"Em, I don't think I can make it one more week," Matt said, noticing the growing bulge in his pants.

"Aww...does your little friend need attention," she was barely able to get out before laughing.

"He would like that," Matt grinned.

"Well he'll have to wait one more week," Emily said, before pecking his lips.

Matt groaned and followed Emily back into the living room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later

Matt had made a run to the grocery store, he juggled the bags in one hand, while he struggled with the key and lock with the other. He opened the door, and smiled at the sight in front of him. Emily's head was laying back against the couch, and she was completely out of it. He walked quietly to the kitchen, and put away the groceries. He walked back in, and saw that she had woken.

"How long have I been asleep?" Emily asked.

"I don't know honey, you were awake when I left, and asleep when I returned," Matt said, kissing her forehead.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Emily asked.

"One pint of Rocky Road ice cream." Matt paused and smiled at her. "What else would I buy my bride to be."

Matt walked into the kitchen to grab it, and Emily followed him. She put her arms around his, and ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Okay so not helping my little friend," Matt said, gesturing to the newly formed bulge in his pants.

"Hmmm...maybe I can help your little friend," Emily said seductively in his ear.

Matt moaned lightly at her words, and hoped she wasn't just yanking his chain this time. Emily grabbed Matt's hand and lead him to the couch. Matt sat down on the couch, and was waiting for the, we have to wait, part to come, but instead Emily sat down on the couch next to him. She grabbed the snap of his jeans and undid it and then slowly unzipped his pants, this set his erection free.

Emily grabbed a hold of him, and took him fully in her mouth. Matt moaned loudly, and Emily smiled. Emily slowly picked up pace, as Matt thrusted his hips urging himself deeper into her mouth.

"Oh...god...Em," Matt said, as he came closer to the edge.

Emily smiled, but groaned, Matt really knew how to turn her on.

Emily slowed her pace, as she knew he was coming closer to the edge.

"Em..ily," Matt drew out in one long breath, as Emily sped back up finally bring him over the edge.

Matt breathed heavily, as a grin escaped his lips. Emily sat back against the couch, and watched her fiancee, as his breathing returned to normal. He turned to face her, and saw how red her cheeks were.

"Looks like someone else could use some help," Matt grinned at her.

"MmmmHmmm, what did you have in mind?" Emily asked.

Matt got up from the couch, and buckled his pants back up, then knelt before Emily. He pulled down her sweats and panties, and kissed his way up her inner thigh. Emily moaned, as Matt's mouth found her enterance.

"Matt," she moaned, as he inserted two fingers, and moved them slowly in and out.

Matt continued to tease her clit with his tongue as he plunged his fingers into her. Emily withered under his touch. Emily thrusted her hips to urge his fingers deeper, as she closed in on her orgasm. Her entire body shook, as Matt plunged his fingers deeper into her.

"Matt," she moaned, as she had her orgasm.

"Feel better?" Matt asked, as he watched her chest heave up and down.

"Oh, god," she mumbled, as her entire body tingled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Matt said, a grin on his face.

Emily looked at him, and kissed him deeply.

"Okay, now back to the lists," Emily said, feeling less pressure than before.

"Okay," Matt said throwing his arm around her shoulder, as she snuggled into him.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: It's totally my fault (the second TJ) that we haven't updated this one in a while. I hit writers block and it's been my turn to update for 3 weeks now. I will try and make this chapter worth the wait though.

* * *

3 days till the wedding…. 

"Ok I confirmed with the DJ and set up the delivery for our wedding cake." Matt plopped down beside Emily on the couch.

"Great! I think we've got everything taken care of now." Emily smiled. She couldn't believe how calm she was. In three days she will be marrying Matt. Her entire life is going to change. It should scare her; she should have butterflies at the very least, right?

"Are you nervous?" Emily turned to her fiancée.

"Uh, yeah a little bit. Aren't you?"

"Actually, no I'm not." Emily lifted Matt's arm up and scooted closer to him. Matt wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Is that a bad thing I'm nervous then?"

"No, not at all! We should be. Our lives are gonna change Matt. I honestly don't know why I'm not freaking out." Emily took a deep breath in, enjoying the smell of Matt's cologne.

"Well I'm just glad you're not one of them Bridezillas." Matt grinned at her.

"Bridezillas?"

"Yeah, you know that show on that woman's channel." Emily pulled away from Matt and laughed.

"God, those women on that show are just crazy!" Emily calmed down and settled back against Matt.

"It's 5 o'clock. We should probably start getting ready soon. Everyone will be here by 6:30." Matt pointed out but neither made any attempt to move.

"I know." Emily just snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth of his body. Matt grinned to himself and tightened his grip. He couldn't wait to marry this woman.

"Seriously though, I at least need to go shower." Matt stood up slowly so Emily wouldn't go flying and headed for the bathroom.

"A couple more days and I'll be able to join you!" Emily called after him.

"You could join me now ya know!" Matt yelled back. Emily laughed before groaning in frustration.

"This has been the longest 6 months of my life!" She said to an empty room.

* * *

"Em, the guys will be here any minute will you please put some pants on!" 

"I know, Matt, I'm trying to decide what I want to wear!"

"Just pick something already! Besides the fact you're driving me crazy…" Matt came up behind Emily and whispered that last part in her ear. She turned around and pressed her body against him.

"Am I?" Emily grinned as Matt let out a deep guttural groan. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. He kissed her passionately and molded their bodies together.

"Matt!" Emily gasped.

"I know." Matt sighed in frustration then rolled off of her.

"You, hurry up and get ready. I, uh, I need to use the bathroom." Emily thought she saw Matt blush and grinned as she realized what he was going to do. She quickly climbed off the bed and threw on a pair of black pants. _'This will have to do' _Emily thought to herself as she heard the doorbell.

"Hey guys, come on in. Matt will be right out." Emily opened the door as Frank, Duff and a couple other guys from HRT filed inside.

"Where's Temple and Binder?" Emily asked.

"Oh they are at the bar already setting up some last minute things." Frank answered, hoping Emily wouldn't ask any more questions.

"You know what; I probably don't want to know!" Emily turned around shaking her head.

"All I ask is no strippers!" She called from the bedroom.

"Matt, are you about done in there?" Emily knocked gently on the bathroom. He immediately opened the door.

"Yep." He kissed her quickly on the lips and headed for the living room.

"Hey there is he!" The men chorused.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." He turned back to Emily and flashed her a smile.

"Behave!" Was all she said in response. 10 minutes after the guys left, there was another knock on the door.

"Hey Lia!" She gave her friend a quick hug then grabbed her purse.

"You ready?"

"Yep. Let's go!" Emily shut the door and joined the rest of the girls in the car.

* * *

"Ok, Matt. I promised your wifey no strippers and as you know I am a man of my word…" 

"Since when Frank?" Matt interrupted.

"Hey now, I keep my word on important things, things that might have serious consequences…like Lehman hunting me down for example!" Everyone laughed and Frank ordered a round of shots.

* * *

"I'd like to propose a toast." Lia picked up her drink and turned towards Emily. 

"Here's to finding prince charming…minus the prince….and the charming!" All the girls laughed and Emily nearly spit her beer everywhere.

"Lia!" Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously though, Matt is a great guy. I wish you both the best." She smiled at her friend and everyone clinked glasses.

* * *

"Are you serious? It's been how long? Dude, seriously, I'd die." Frank laughed and was joined in by the other guys. Matt had one drink too many and just announced to the entire bar that he hasn't had sex in nearly 6 months. 

"It is harder than you could ever imagine. Especially when she's standing there half naked, refusing to put on pants!"

"Ok, so that was a little too much information." James, a member from HRT, interjected and took a nice long swig of his beer.

"You are so whipped." Duff added in his own two cents.

"Yeah, but I love her. What can I say?" Matt grinned like an idiot earning groans from his friends.

* * *

"And he was willing to do that for you?" Kelly from accounting gushed and the other women listened intently as Emily told them of her and Matt's no sex arrangement. 

"Yep. I didn't even have to fight him on it. Granted it's not been easy and we did give in once but that was when he bought me my dress." Emily smiled at the memory.

"Wait till you see her dress! It's beautiful!" Lia added in.

* * *

"Ok, Matt I think you've had one too many beers." Frank wrapped his arm around Matt's waist and helped him into the car. 

"Lehman is so going to kill me." Duff just laughed and helped him get Matt into the front seat.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. I'm not even drunk."

"A little late there on the reaction buddy." Duff laughed again then hopped in the driver's seat. He agreed to be the designated driver since he wasn't much of a drinker anyway.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

"How come Cheryl never showed up?" Lia asked as she helped Emily outside. 

"She had a situation come up in D.C." Emily answered before tripping over her feet and nearly taking out Lia.

"I'm so sorry!" Emily giggled then started walking again. Lia shook her head.

"Emily, you're plastered!" Lia held open the cab door for her.

"I am not! I only had…" Emily paused for a moment.

"How much did I drink?"

"My point exactly!" Lia laughed. She'd never seen Emily like this but had to admit it was pretty funny. She gave the driver Emily's address then buckled both of their seat belts.

* * *

Matt made it home first. He managed to get up the few steps to his front door without any trouble but tripped as he kicked off his shoes. 

"Damn." He laughed as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Good thing we didn't do the bachelor party the night before the wedding. I'm gonna be so hung over in the morning." Matt stripped down to his boxers suddenly very hot and made his way to the bedroom. A few minutes later he heard the front door open and Emily came stumbling inside. Matt smiled to himself.

"Hey babe." Emily smiled as she walked into their bedroom.

"Hey, have a good night?" Matt smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, a blast!" Emily flicked off the light and slipped out of her clothes. Matt raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing, Em?"

"Shhh. Don't say anything. You'll ruin the moment." Emily pushed Matt onto the bed then climbed up and straddled him.

"I missed you tonight." Emily whispered into his ear as she ground herself against his erection.

"Oh God…" Matt groaned as he ran his hands across her shoulders and down her spine. Emily kissed her way down across his chest, stomach, and stopped when she reached his boxers. She fingered the band, teasing Matt a little before dipping her hand inside. He arched his back as Emily wrapped her fingers around his manhood.

"You like that, huh?" Emily grinned. She brought her hand back up and ran her fingers through Matt's hair, kissing him with all the passion she had inside of her. Matt's hands roamed her body, finding all her favorite spots. Emily shifted slightly and lost her balance. Matt tried to grab her but his reaction time was slowed. He heard a thump as Emily made contact with the floor.

"Emily are you ok?" There was no answer, only the sound of Emily's laughter. A smile broke out across Matt's face once he knew she was ok. He couldn't help himself as he joined in laughing.

"I think…I'm a bit drunk!" Emily said as she stood up. She crawled back into bed next to Matt and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Matt woke up 8 hours later with his arms wrapped around his fiancée and a pounding headache. Emily stirred next to him.

"Ow, my head!" Emily pressed her palms against her eyes trying to ease the pain and block out the light. She suddenly realized she was half naked and Matt's arms were wrapped around her. Emily jerked up to a sitting position.

"Matt, did we….?" Emily didn't finish her sentence, she didn't have to.

"No, of course not. I think I'd remember that." Matt sat up next to Emily. _'What happened last night? Maybe we did...'_

"No, definitely not. We couldn't have...could we?" Matt stared at Emily as she bit her bottom lip, each trying to remember what the hell happened the night before.


	24. The Wedding Day

**Okay...first off...we both apologize to all the readers of this fic...I know it's been like...three months since we've updated it...but we both kind of lost our inspiration to write it, then my partner in crime moved across the country and well...it doesn't matter cause we have the final chapter done...We have decided to write a one shot for they're honeymoon, that will be rated M, for all those who have been waiting for they're 'no sex' clause to come to an end. I don't know when we'll have it done, but we'll try to get it done as soon as possible. Once again we are sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

_Day of the Wedding_

* * *

Emily gathered a few things, before meeting Lia in the living room. Emily sighed slightly, her eyes meeting Lia's in an attempt to relay her feelings without having to say anything.

"Em, you nervous?" Lia asked, not wanting to believe her friend could have cold feet about marrying Matt.

"Yeah, is that bad?" Emily asked, not that she was having second thoughts, because she wasn't. She was just scared, there was no going back after they said they're vows.

"No honey, it's not bad. I'm sure everyone has nerves before they get married. It's a huge step your taking, your entitled to have a few nerves. I'm sure Matt's nervous too," Lia said, trying to help calm her friend down, even just the slightest bit.

* * *

**At Frank's**

Matt stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at what seemed to be himself.

"Uh...Mr. I look pretty, Lehman will kill me if I don't have you there on time," Frank said, noticing his friend holding his position.

Frank walked up behind him, and put his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Earth to Matt...come in Matt," Frank said, shaking Matt.

"Huh, what?" Matt asked, looking slightly confused.

"We have to go soon, otherwise your fianceeée will murder me, do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" Frank asked, waving his hand slowly in front of Matt's face.

"Yeah, it's just...," Matt trailed off.

"Matt, I've never been one to read minds. You have to speak actual words," Frank said, his joking exterior never wavering.

"I'm kind of nervous," Matt said, immediately regretted saying that.

"That's what has you looking like you've entered the land of confusion?" Frank asked, clearly not phased by Matt's declaration.

"Yeah, it's not natural. You shouldn't't be nervous when your marrying the person you love...should you?" Matt asked, clearly shaken by the fact that he was nervous at all.

"Being nervous before making a life-altering change, is completely natural. In fact, what wouldn't't be natural is to not be nervous before hand. I'm sure Lehman's got some butterflies in her stomach too," Frank said, as he patted Matt's shoulder, then motioned for him to exit the bathroom.

"Thanks Frank," Matt said, as he grabbed the bag that held his tux in it, and headed toward the door.

"No problems," Frank said, grabbing his own bag, and following Matt out of the house.

* * *

**At Almansor Court**

Emily paced the rather large dressing room. She glanced at the clock on the wall, adding to her nervousness.

"Emily, please sit down," Lia all but begged.

"I can't, I just..." Emily trailed off, letting an exhausted sigh come from her lips.

"Look I know it's a big step, and I know your nervous, but you love Matt right?" Lia asked.

"Of course I do," Emily answered almost immediately.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Lia said.

"You guys dressed?" Cheryl asked, from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, and your uh...an hour or so late," Lia called.

"I know, I'm sorry, traffic was a bitch, and well we just now finish negotiations with well, the man was off his rocker. I have no other way to describe the pandemonium that was going on," Cheryl said, using her hands to display her frustration at the situation.

"It's fine, at least your here," Emily smiled, before she went back to chewing on her lip, and pacing the floor.

"Is she okay?" Cheryl asked, pointing in Emily's direction.

"Nervous," Lia answered, as if it was nothing big.

"Just come on?" Cheryl asked.

"Nope, been like that uh...pretty much since she woke up this morning," Lia said, checking her watch.

"Em, we need to get ready, to you now, journey down the aisle," Lia said softly.

"Huh what?" Emily asked, her mind completely gone from the room.

"We need to get ready to go," Lia said, slower than before.

"Okay," Emily said, still biting her lower lip.

Lia shook her head, as she lead the way out the door.

* * *

**Men's dressing room**

"Matt, we have got to get out there. You do understand, we have to be out there before the bride, right?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, it's just, my dad isn't here," Matt said, staring at himself in the mirror, ensuring his tie was straight.

"How do you know?" Frank asked.

"Well, if your son was getting married, wouldn't't you go see him while he was getting ready?" Matt asked.

"Uh yeah, true," Frank said, shaking his head.

"It's just, I know we aren't on the best of terms, but you'd think he'd want to see me get married," Matt sighed, before deciding that his tie was as straight as it was going to get.

"We'd better get going," Frank said, before Matt had a chance to start pacing the floor again.

"Yeah," Matt said, following Frank and Duff out the door.

"Hey Matt," Duff said, who had remained quiet through most of the day.

"Yeah," Matt answered.

"Your doing the right thing," Duff said, getting shocked looks from Frank and Matt.

"Thanks man," Matt said, a smile on his face for the first time that day.

* * *

**At the altar**

Matt held his hands out in front of him. He saw Emily's family sitting in the front row, looking relatively happy. His eyes moved to the empty spot that was saved for his father. He sighed lightly, as music filled the room, and the doors opened.

Matt saw Cheryl walk out first. Her red bridesmaid dress falling to her feet, her hair done up in a tight bun. She flashed Matt a quick smile before taking her spot, on Emily's side of the altar.

He looked back out toward the door, watched as Lia slowly made her way toward him. She was wearing the same red bridesmaid dress, but hers was slightly dragging the floor. Her hair was done into a bun as well, and she flashed Matt a smile before standing in front of Cheryl.

He watched as everyone in the room, stood and turned toward the isle way. He saw the doors open on last time, as his beautiful bride walked out, arm and arm with her father. Her white dress falling well past her feet, dragging slightly behind her. Her red hair, done up in a bit of a fancier version of a bun, to help hold the veil in place.

He went down the three small steps, as Neil placed Emily's hand into Matt's, giving him a soft smile, before kissing Emily's cheek. Matt pulled Emily's hand to his mouth, and lightly kissed it, before walking back up the steps to stand in front of the minister.

* * *

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of two people, Emily Rose Flannery and Matthew Joesph Flannery," the minister said.

After a few more words it was time for the vows.

"Emily and Matt, decided to write their own vows, so if we can have the rings," the minister said.

Matt grabbed Emily's ring from Frank, holding the tiny ring in his hand, he closed his eyes as his vows appeared.

"Emily, my life was not complete. Not until the day I met you. That's when I knew, that I'd love you till the day I die. I love you with my whole heart, not an inch of it's love and power goes to anyone else. The thought of you coming to your senses, and realizing I'm not for you, scares me, but not as much as the thought of living my life without you. Emily, I've never felt like this before, and this feeling alone scares me, but I know as long as your with me, I'll be fine. Because with you, nothing can go wrong, nothing can be wrong. Because everything is so right. I wanna read a quote now, that I found the other day, that I thought was suitable," Matt paused, took a deep breath, before reading the quote.

_"I know that you are not perfect and nor can I claim to be either, but please believe me, when I say that I want to be by your side, to hold your hand, to treasure you in the morning and in the noon-tide, to be next to you, to be held close to your heart now and for the rest of my living years, to comfort you, dry your tears and calm your most frightening fears, to fight your battles and show no shame to scream my love for you out loud all over the land."_

* * *

Emily felt a few tears push themselves to the edge of her eyes, but she blinked them back, as Matt slipped the ring on her finger.

"Emily it's your turn," the minister said.

Emily collected herself the best she could, and grabbed the ring that Lia was offering. She closed her eyes too, picturing the words in her head, as she spoke them.

"Matt..I've spent the last six months working on these vows. Every time I sat down to write them you would walk around the corner and give me one of your cocky smiles that leave me breathless. And it really doesn't help when you walk out wearing only a towel around your waist..." Emily bit her bottom lip as she blushed.

"You've left me breathless from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I don't know how I ever concentrated on work with you sitting less than two feet away." A laugh was heard from the second row where the CNU sat.

"The first night we were together I felt something I've never felt before. And I wasn't able to explain it...until now. I knew I had met my match. I knew that I had found the one person I can't imagine my life without. Simply put it was love. And it was you." Emily felt her eyes fill up with tears and blinked them back, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

"I also have a quote I'd like to read.

_'When you say you love me, the world stops for a moment, the stars stop shining, the moon stops glowing, the earth stops breathing, all that's alive is our love ... I love you.'_

and I do."

Matt didn't care that it wasn't the right time as he drew Emily into a passionate kiss, silently cursing her wedding dress for not allowing him to pull her tight against him.

* * *

**At the reception**

Matt and Emily danced in slow circles, Emily's head comfortably laying on Matt's shoulder. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe she was married, that her and Matt had with stood the six months, and were dancing together as man and wife. Emily sighed in contentment, she had never dreamed she could ever be so happy. She felt tears trickle from her eyes down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Matt asked, feeling the warm wet spot that now sat on his shoulder.

"Nothings wrong...every thing's right, everything is how it should be," Emily said, smiling at him, before drawing him into a kiss.

"I love you, Emily Lehman-Flannery," Matt smiled.

"I love you too, Matthew Flannery," Emily smiled back, before placing another kiss on his lips.

Matt sighed happily, he never dreamed he could ever fall so head over heels in love. Then again, he had never met Emily Lehman before either. Once he did, he was floored. Not only was she beautiful, but she was smart, and funny, and everything he had ever dreamed a woman could be. She truly was his everything, and he truly was her everything.


End file.
